


Dangan Ronpa: Alternate Worlds

by DigiConjurer



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Makoto Naegi gonna die, Makoto-centric, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 173
Words: 19,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi goes to sleep one night at the Future Foundation Headquarters. He then finds himself each time in a world similar, yet different then the one he started in...<br/>Inspired by Don't Fall Asleep by The Fallen Starmaster on Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Shortest Mutal Killing Game Ever

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

Makoto Naegi opened his eyes.

Gone was his nice beautiful bed in the Future Foundation Barracks. In it's place, was the classroom where his fucked journey began. It was an average-sized room, with birch hardwood floors and a dreadful greyish green pattern painted on the wall. He was currently seated in a quite standard wooden desk, waiting for something magical to happen. Sitting on top of said desk, sat a large red button with a "Press Me!" sign right in front of it.

"Seriously?" He thought and just pressed the button. A few seconds later, nothing happened. After, Monokuma and Junko then entered the room. "What do you want now?"

"We're here to congratulate you, Makoto!" Junko exclaimed and Makoto just looked at her.

"You can't be for real!" Makoto responded and Junko only laughed. "This is all just a dream!"

"This isn't a dream, Makoto." Junko handed Makoto a gift. "Welcome to the Alternate Worlds."

"What is this?" Makoto tore the box open, only for a look of confusion to form on his face. A rabbit then jumped out, tearing out Makoto's neck.

"That was easy." Junko taunted and walked away, her work now finally done...


	2. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About time I did another one of these. Inspired by chapter 5 of Just Another Fangan Ronpa Story. Hope you enjoy and next up, an american parody of Dangan Ronpa.

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

He found himself at the desk again.

After giving his surroundings a quick check, the luckster got up from said desk. Outside, the hallway stood empty, leading him towards the gym. As he reached the doors to the gym, a coin rolled right in front of him. Makoto quickly turned around, finding a large mural of a black cat painted on the wall.

"Okay then." he thought, noticing a small piece of paper on the ground. He quickly picked it up, turning it over.

Die and you'll save them,

Live and it shall continue...

Makoto shoved the paper into his pocket, opening the doors. Inside, everyone was already there, yet something was different. All the other boys were dressed in white t-shirts and black pants. While the girls were dressed in black blouses and white skirts. Thankfully, their hairstyles hadn't changed for some reason. He looked over at Monokuma, making his way over to him.

"Kill me, for I am in no way willing to bow to your game ." Makoto announced, only for the robotic bear to stare blankly at him.

"We have just met, why do you want death so quickly?" Monokuma questioned, only to get a jab to the face. In a way, the luckster's intentions became crystal clear.

"That's why." A faint click erupted under Makoto, only for the spears to shoot up and skewer him...


	3. Dimensional Pop-In #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, I'll have more chapters coming.

He opened his eyes.

Gone was the classroom, a long gray hallway taking it's place.

"I'm free! I'm free!" the luckster announced, only for a kunai to slam into the back of his head.


	4. Taking the deal...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the simplest changes are the most devestating...

I don't own Dangan Ronpa.

* * *

Makoto opened his eyes.

He found himself at his podium in the courtroom. Aoi, Togami, Hagaskure and Kirigiri stood beside him with Monokuma and Enoshima sitting on their throne.

"Before we continue... Let me make a deal." Junko announced, the five of them immediately bring their attention to her.

"And that would be?" Togami accused.

"Hand Makoto over and I shall let the others free."

"Sure." Kirigiri answered and Makoto looked at her.

"Don't I get an opinion on this?" Makoto inquired, only to get no response from his friends.

"You have done your job."

The elevator doors then opened, Makoto watching as his classmates left.

"What do you want with me?" the luckster accused, only for Junko to laugh.

"We're going to be matyrs for the SHSL Despair." Makoto took a slight step back, only for Monokuma to grab onto him as the elevator doors closed. "Don't think of trying to escape!"

Monokuma then pulled him over to Enoshima, who was holding up a bridal gown and a tuxedo.

"So were going to be married?" Enoshima nodded and Makoto groaned.

"Yep! It's not going to be anything special of course." Enoshima made her puppy dog eyes and Makoto took the tuxedo. He frantically fitted the tuxedo on, as Enoshima did the same with the wedding gown.

"What are you planning?"

"You'll see."

After the duo got into their respective outfits, Monokuma pulled out a camera.

"Say cheese!" Monokuma announced, the two of them striking a pose.

The camera flashed and Monokuma looked at the picture.

Two corpses laid on the floor, a bullet through their head...


	5. Glitched pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, things don't work 100%...

Makoto opened his eyes, finding himself back in the desk.

He moved his left hand down to his leg, feeling something silky on his legs. He got out of the desk, looking down. Pink fishnet stockings stretched up his now hairless legs, complimented by the pair of pink high heel boots that were fitted on his feet. A purple skirt covered his upper legs leading up to a matching silk corset, creating the illusion of a purple dress. Long silk opera gloves stretched up his arms, covered in a exquisite gold pattern. Pinkish purple lipstick covered his lips and a layer of pink blush covered his face. A pinkish purple purse was strapped around her left shoulder. He fumbled through the bag for a few minutes, finding his ElectroID.

_Name: Kyousi Maiyuti_

_Gender: Female_

_Height: 155 cm_

_Weight: 50 kg_

_Talent: Super High School Level Hive Queen_

She got out of the desk, making her way to the door with a crooked smile. Her disguise was perfect. Soon her fellow students, would fall into the honey of despair...


	6. You Lose!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Glitched will be the main storyline for now, one-shot stories will happen from time to time.

Makoto stood at the pedestal, waiting. Everyone had gathered for the murder of Sayaka Maizono. The trial had already ended and the reels of the slot machine had began to slow. The other students just stood there, silent. The reels stopped and Monokuma pulled an envelope out. He looked over at the slot machine, which was strangely not spewing out any coins.

"And the culprit is..." Monokuma opened the envelope up, pulling it's contents out. "Not Makoto Naegi!"

The students looked amongst one another, as if that would make the culprit reveal themselves.

"Then who was it then?" Byakuya accused, still surveying the room.

"Rather than tell you..." Monokuma punched the button down, dropping most of them into a pit of sharks. Makoto tried to grab onto the wall, only for his hands to slip and fall into the water below.

All that remained, were the mastermind and the culprit...


	7. Glitched pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our second student.

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

Kyoushi made her way down the hallway, taking in the felt-covered walls and white tile floors.

"Once this is all done, all have this entire place torn down and replaced with something more beautiful and closer to nature." she thought, reminded of her palace. It was your typical fantasy-style palace, made from dark blue marble and gold. Inside, everything had a white and gold honeycomb theme to it. She was so caught up in her daydreams, she didn't notice a person walk right into her.

"Hey!" the person remarked and Kyoushi returned to reality. it was young boy, dressed in a blue t-shirt covered over with a white apron and red sneakers. He had emerald eyes and crimson hair, covered by a chef hat. A wide smile covered his face, and he was humming some tune that she couldn't identify.

"Yes?" Kyoushi remarked and watched the boy.

"I'm Truti Cakey, Super High School Level Pastry Chef!" Truti shouted and Kyoushi facepalmed.

"Isn't Truti more of a girl name?" Truti ignored her and headed off. Kyoushi followed right behind, contemplating her opinion of him. But, she pushed those thoughts away and got ready for the next person.

 


	8. Glitched pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Student #3, rides on in!

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

Truti was long gone by the time Kyoushi gave chase.

In a way, it made her slightly happy. She hadn't cared for the SHSL Pastry Chef at all, thinking he was a little overly eccentric and nice. But, she kept it to herself. For now, she just needed to figure out why they were even here.

"Can you stop making assumptions about what I'm thinking?" Kyoushi shouted at the ceiling, a weird attempt at trying to fix a problem that didn't need fixing. Thankfully, somebody or something lassoed onto her, pulling the hive queen over.

"Howdy." a voice greeted and Kyoushi looked up. Standing slanted on a wall, was a girl her age. She was dressed in a yellow t-shirt and a leather vest with a short denim skirt. A pair of cowboy boots covered her feet and a fedora sat on her head. Long blonde hair going down to her waist and bright yellow eyes completed her look.

"And you are?" Kyoushi answered, pulling herself out.

"Julia Longhorn, Super High School Level Cowgirl." The two shook hands, only for Kyoushi to just continue on...


	9. Dimensional Pop-in #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick one for now, on "vacation"!

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

Makoto opened his eyes.

The luckster was currently sitting in cold dark box, waiting for something to happen.

"This better be worth it." he thought, only for one of the walls to slide open. After, a loud bang echoed through the room, followed by some soft chuckling...


	10. Glitched pt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cian, I have a job for you!

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

Kyoushi came to an intersection. She looked to the right and then to the left. Both corridors looked exactly alike and probably led to the exact same place. Nonetheless, she took a right and stopped. Standing there, was some kid dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. Long brown hair and blue eyes were all the kid had going for them.

"And you are?" Kyoushi remarked and looked at the child.

"Shane Hedden." Shane explained and started to dance around the hive queen."Super High School Level Child."

Kyoushi turned around and headed down the left corridor. As much as she wanted to rant about this, it probably wasn't the best time for it.


	11. Glitched pt 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then, things get weirder...

Kyoushi headed down the corridor.

Thoughts of malice and hate began to build inside of her, unwilling to let go. She then punched the wall, shaking her fist in slight pain.

"Please hold." A figure of metal and nothing else then walked up to her. For some reason, it was holding an arm around its head.

"Name and title." Kyoushi snarled, only for it to stare back.

"CS-1, Super High School Level Customer Support." A loud and metallic voice answered, the sound seeming to echo all across the hall.

"Thank You." she answered, heading off once again...


	12. No one to trust

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

Makoto opened his eyes.

White walls and a brown carpet, with a white king-size bed were what welcomed him this time. In a way, it was a nice change from the previous universes of him popping in and getting killed. Only for a loud creak to interrupt the nice cool silence of the room.

"What will it be this time?" He thought and attempted to get out the bed. "What the?"

As he struggled, the sheets only gripped tighter upon him. A figure wearing a monokuma head then approached, a long sharp knife in hand. The person homed in upon him, picking up the pace. A few seconds later, silence returned to the room...


	13. Glitched pt 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruff Ruff!

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

 Kyoushi breathed a sigh of relief.

The hallway had just opened up and a nice-looking lounge awaited her. Or would have, with the tables and couches of the room strewn all about, massive holes teared into the walls and floor. Thankfully, its culprit was close, judging from the mass amount of muddy footprints that covered the torn apart room.

"Man, life loves being an asshole to me." she thought and noticed something in the back left corner of the room. Standing there, a boy dressed in a black t-shirt and grey athletic shorts was making hand signals to a mop head with legs. "And you are?"

"Ruf Caliona and Pooch." Ruff explained and Kyoushi walked away. Plans were beginning to form in her head and she cracked an evil smile... 


	14. One Century Later pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's funny how history repeats itself...

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

"What will it be this time?" Makoto thought as he opened his eyes.

He was back in the desk, once again. But this time, something felt different. Instead of the typical wood and metal chair and desk he was used to, there was a floating piece of plastic with the wooden part doing the same. The luckster then stood up and quickly made his way out, only to find himself in a hallway.

"My, My, My..." Our protagonist froze as a figure approached...


	15. Up in Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burn...

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

Makoto opened his eyes.

Currently, the luckster found himself once more in his personal classroom. Yet, everything seemed to be hotter than usual.

"What the fuck?" he thought, only for fire to suddenly engulf him and the desk...


	16. The Danger of Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back...

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

Makoto opened his eyes.

Currently, he was now standing on a grassy hill under a light blue sky. It was a nice change of pace from the usual grey monotone halls of Hope's Peak which he had started to dislike immensely.

"Hi!" the luckster turned around, coming face to face with some green humanoid decorated in a dress made of large leaves. "Would you like transcend humanity?"

He looked her in the eye and shook his head.

"You got that wrong!" Makoto then announced, only to have his phrase be used to whack him repeatedly. In conclusion, words truly can hurt...


	17. Incoming!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special delivery from FFnet!

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

Makoto opened his eyes.

He found himself back on the grassy hill. At least this time, he could at least relax for a little bit. As Makoto sat himself down, a large unknown object barreled into his head. The luckster was killed instantly, with the object not even realizing what he did.

"Sorry about that." the "object" explained as he looked at the dead luckster. "Can you tell me how to get back to FFnet?"


	18. Glitched pt 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What, a murder already?

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

The hallway continued on, but Kyoushi didn't care. The hive queen took a deep breath and looked ahead.

"Just another day in paradise." she thought and turned the corner, bumping into something on the ground.

_[Despair Pollution Noise]_

Lying on the ground, was a pale body devoid of any clothes. The eyes were closed and most of the body was covered in long red marks. The legs laid a few feet away from the corpse, waiting to be picked up. The arms were sliced right down the middle with the fingers jabbed into the wound. Kyoushi took a deep breath. She didn't have anything better to do...


	19. Fatality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Plays Mortal Kombat Theme in background*

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

Makoto opened his eyes.

He found himself in the desk. At this point, the luckster thought about maybe finding some decorations to spruce it up.

"What is it this time?" he shouted and got up from his starting position. "An army of Junkos? Evil stuffed animals? I'm ready for whatever you throw at me!"

"Is that so?" A voice declared, forcing him to look all around.

"Who said that?!" Makoto accused, only to be impaled by an oversized pencil. This was then followed up by his head being shattered with a second oversized object, an eraser.

_**Desk wins.** _

_**Flawless Victory** _

_**Fatality** _


	20. Rule 63 pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What? It was bound to happen eventually.

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

Makoto opened his eyes.

Once more, he had woken up in the desk. At this point, it seemed like a second home for him.

"What will it be this time?" He thought, looking himself over. Something felt off to him this time.

Maybe it was the perfume emanating off of him. Or the long pink manicured out nails on each of his fingers. But the biggest change were the two large orbs that clung to his upper chest that were now partially revealed by his open hoodie.

Makoto took a second look down. The breasts were as big as junko's, somehow. The rest of his outfit was mostly unchanged. Well, other than his pants being replaced with a skirt and his shoes with a pair of ballet flats.

"So I'm a girl now?" she whispered and took a deep breath. For now, she would just have to get to the bottom of all this.


	21. Dimensional Pop-in #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, a suggestion for future worlds are always welcome. Other than that, enjoy...

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

Makoto opened his eyes.

Unlike the past few deaths, he didn't find himself at the desk in the classroom. Instead, the luckster had been placed in At least this time it wasn't a closet. He took a deep breath and slid the wall in front of him open. Outside, a room clouded by darkness awaited him. He took a second step...

Only for the creature to jump on him and tear into his body.


	22. Rule 63 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What? Did you expect the same answer as before?

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

Makoto took a deep breath.

Not much had really changed within the halls of Hope's Peaks. Whoever was behind all of this had gone in and made some small changes to the hall, replacing the large cartoony bolted plates with a much thinner practical variant. Other than that, it was just a typical hallway. She quickly made her way down it, heading straight to the gym. At the very least, she could see who would stand in the way of getting out there. After pushing the two gray doors open, Makoto froze. The gym was just about empty, it's only occupant a familiar robot bear.

"Hey, it isn't time yet!" Monokuma announced, walking over to the luckster. "Scram!"

"Junko, do you really expect me to fall for that?" Makoto answered and the bear laughed.

"What a rookie mistake!" Makoto took a deep breath, restraining herself from hurting the robot. "Do you really expect the same answer from before?"

"Fine." the luckster turned around and walked out of the gym. "I'll just go and meet everyone."


	23. Dimensional Pop-in #5

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

Makoto opened his eyes.

Unlike the past few worlds, Makoto didn't find himself at a desk.

Instead, he was standing on the balcony for a train car. For some reason, weird suggestive sounds were coming from the roof of the car. So, he took a deep breath and climbed up the ladder to his right. After climbing up the ladder and standing up on the roof, the luckster was swatted off by a long tail and was now heading back to solid ground.

"Just not my lucky day." he thought as his head banged into the ground, killing him instantly.


	24. I choose you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin, pretty much...

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

Makoto opened his eyes.

Unlike usual, he didn't find himself in a desk. Instead, he was currently standing within some large spherical object barely big enough for him. The luckster took a deep breath, only for the sphere to suddenly be hurled through the air. A few seconds later, the sphere opened up, dropping Makoto onto the ground. Well, ground was the wrong term, more of a concrete floor he now sat on. All around the floor, were large bleachers that seemed to stretch up towards the sky. At the far end of the floor, stood Kyouko.

"Kyouko!" Makoto shouted, only for his opponent to grab hold and tear him into a million little pieces.


	25. Meeting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still canon, after all this time.

Makoto opened his eyes.

Instead of the classroom and desk, the luckster was surrounded by blackness. At the back end of the place, was a double set of doors and a figure. The person in question, preferred a purple cloak with a matching hood. Beside her The two quickly approached each other, curious of one another. And yet, a strange feeling came over Makoto. As the two came face-to-face, he pulled the hood away. After doing so, the luckster froze. Standing before him, was his sister, Komaru Naegi. What was left of her more of, judging from the big fake lips and the insane amount of make-up covering her face.

"Kormaru, how can this be?" Makoto accused as Komaru pulled out a pistol.

"I'll answer your question with a question." Komaru answered as she pointed the pistol at her brother. "Would you be a servant to someone who guarantees you revenge?"

"No." Makoto took a deep breath as a jester of mist floated above, possibly watching them.

"Obviously not." Kormaru brought the gun closer to the boy. "See you in hell!"

Bang. That was the last sound the luckster heard...


	26. Aftermath: You Lose pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With aftermaths, the spotlight is temporarily taken away from Naegi and onto someone else. In this case, Leon after You Lose!  
> Also, thanks BobMarley0000!

"Congratulations, Leon!" Monokuma announced as Leon looked at the bear. Only a few seconds before, he was forced to watch his friends die due to their incompetence. Now here he was, talking to the robot bear who was behind all of this. "You win!"

"Thanks, I guess?" Leon answered as he looked down at the ground. He had never meant for this to happen. Maybe he should have just tried "the alien stole his tacos" story. His tough guy act, was just that. An act. He took a deep breath as the elevator doors opened up. "No thanks."

"What do you mean?" Monokuma walked over to him and looked the baseball player in the eye. "I believe I know what the problem is. Follow me!"

The two headed into the elevator and the doors closed. The room slowly ascended, giving the two a chance to look each other over. Leon looked out of it, judging from the slight ring around around his eyes and his closed eyes. Monokuma, was "his" usual self. After a few minutes, the elevator finally stopped and the robot bear was forced to wake "his" companion up.

"We're here!" Monokuma announced, waking Leon back up. 

"Finally." Leon remarked as he followed Monokuma out of the elevator and into a large office. It was a mostly empty room, just a desk and an occupied chair. The chair turned around, revealing one very much alive Junko Enoshima. "Weren't you speared?"

"Spoiler Alert!" Junko announced as her voice suddenly lowered and her face changed to match Hiyoko Saionji. "That was my sister."

"Okay then." Leon answered as Junko leaned towards him, her face returning back to normal.

"Moving on." Junko explained as Leon took a deep breath. "Let's make a deal."

"As in what?" Junko smiled and whispered something into his ear. "Deal."


	27. Complaints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist...

Makoto opened his eyes.

Once more, he had found himself in the usual place, the desk in the classroom. He took a deep breath. It was just another _wonderful_ day in the life he called his own.

"What did I do to deserve this, Author?" the luckster announced as he just stood there. "Answer me!"

Almost on cue, he was beaned in the head with an anvil.


	28. How to kill someone with fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or, how to kill someone with a banana.

Makoto opened his eyes.

Usually, he would found himself in a desk situated in a classroom. This time however, he was sitting on the grass in some plains. Standing before him, was an orange dino standing on it's hind legs dressed in a pair of sparkly gold pants.  In it's left claw, was a banana. There wasn't really anything special about it, just your average banana you could get at any grocery.

"Hello?" the luckster whispered and got up, only for the piece of fruit to slam into him...


	29. A visit to Heck

Makoto opened his eyes.

Instead of the desk and classroom, he found himself sitting at a table with some girl staring right towards him. Outside, the crashing of the waves against something welcomed him.

"Where am I and who the heck are you?" The luckster accused as the girl laughed.

"Welcome to Heck." The girl announced as Makoto fell over. "I am Valia, "ruler" of this dimension."

"Next question," He looked Valia over. She looked to be about his age, but dressed far more questionably. For some reason, she had decided on a black bikini and skirt to go with her silver hair and eyes. "Why am I here?"

"I wanted to meet you." Valia answered as Makoto fell over for a second time. "You're quite an elusive person."

"Thanks, I guess." He said as his gaze focused back on her. "Anything else?"

"Not really." Makoto took a deep breath, only to get whacked with a banana a second time...


	30. Test of Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that I'm finished with the SBAC...

As per usual, he found himself in the desk. But, instead of a door leading out, there was just a piece of paper on the table. He looked it over, finding a pencil. As he filled the test out, a monokuma popped in.

"What do you want, Junko?" Makoto accused as Monokuma laughed.

"Fine then, have it your way." the robot answered as a #2 pencil was stabbed through the luckster's heart...


	31. Island of Despair pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DR on Jabberwock Island. What could possibly go wrong?

Makoto opened his eyes. Instead of the desk, he found himself laying on a beach. A palm tree stood in front of him, a few coconuts hanging off of it. He took a deep breath. He had been here before, but when? He took a deep breath. At least he hadn't died yet. He quickly brushed himself off and left the beach...


	32. Acme Products

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin, pretty much.

As per usual, Makoto found himself... sitting in a desk. At this point, the luckster was pretty certain they were just recycling the desk. Why they would do that, he had no clue. However,  there was something different this time. Sitting on the desk, was a cylinder can labelled "Acme Portable Hole". He popped the top off, pulling the hole out. After placing said on the floor, he jumped through...

 

Only to fall into a bed of spikes. As he and the spikes were about to meet, our protagonist remembered a very valuable lesson. Just don't use ACME products.


	33. Thousand Needles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the yugioh card of the same name and Dangan Ronpa Alternate Worlds hitting a thousand views. To 1000 more views!

As per usual, Makoto opened his eyes. He was still situated in the desk, within the classroom. This time, no door led out and the window had been walled over. Panic began to form in the luckster as he looked right and left for an escape route. All he found was the desk and the four empty walls.

"Crud." The high schooler thought, taking a deep breath. As he did so, a spiky hedgehog popped in. Makoto pulled in himself up and walked over to the woodland creature. Sadly, the hedgehog exploded, sending a numerous amount of spikes into the boy... 


	34. Last Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day early, but it's close enough...  
> Last day of school for the year...for me at least. Expect more chapters in the summer months!

Makoto opened his eyes. He was in his usual spot, stuck in the desk. But, the classroom was decorated with "class of 2015" decorations. The luckster only sighed, leaving the room. Outside, someone had placed a large cake in the hallway. So, our main protagonist did the obvious thing one would do. He began to devour the oversized treat, only for a desk to fall on him...


	35. The Meeting of Two Naegi's pt 1 of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E3 begins tomorrow! So, three part series!

Makoto opened his eyes. Instead of the classroom, he was laying on the floor of a train car. Outside, everything was black, possibly dead.

"What will it be this time?" He thought, walking to the far end of the car. "Well this is interesting."

It was a teenage girl, probably his age. She was dressed in a purplish blue kimono, decorated with a pink blossom pattern. Kimono sandals covered her feet and a pair of light green eyes stared towards him. Long blue hair trailed down as a kunai was pointed towards the luckster.

"I'm Makoto Naegi, SHSL Luckster." Makoto whispered as the girl got up, taking a deep breath.

"Misa Naegi, SHSL Kunoichi." Misa answered as the two fell over...


	36. The Meeting of Two Naegi's pt 2 of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Misa engage in small talk.

Makoto took a deep breath. At this point, this wasn't the weirdest thing to happen to him. That probably have to go too a desk preforming a fatality on him. But, here he was, talking to the female version of himself. This probably ranked high on the list of weirdness. Misa on the other hand, wasn't even fazed. Mind you, she was from a crazy place of constant murder and despair.

"So, you're me?" Makoto inquired and Misa nodded.

"Technically. More of, I 'm an alternate version of you from a different world." Misa answered, pulling out a cake. "Now do you like cake?"

"Of course!" The two dug in, easing their worries...


	37. The Meeting of Two Naegi's pt 3 of 3 end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things have to end...

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

 

After finishing the cake, the two said their goodbyes. It was somber moment, one filled with tears and more goodbyes.

"Let's do this." Both Naegi's thought, heading to the door at the end of the train car. They headed through, 

"Thank you." Misa remarked, giving Makoto a kiss on the cheek. Makoto kissed her back and the two jumped...


	38. Aftermath: You Lose pt 2 end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, they compromised. Junko got what she wanted and so did Leon...

Junko led Leon out of the room and headed down the hall. Leon reluctantly followed behind, cautious of what he was being brought to. Eventually, the despair stopped at a door, opening it. She then walked to the left of it, allowing the baseball player inside. The room wasn't that interesting, judging from the cylinders going into the back wall and the metal tables in front of said wall. Leon took a deep breath. Only two cylinders had been labeled with a name. The first, was some girl named Mukuro Ikusaba. The other, was that of Sayaka Maizono. He was surprised not to find the bodies of his fellow classmates there. Tears began to form as he walked over to the back wall, placing head upon Sayaka's cylinder.  
"Ready for graduation?" Junko taunted as Leon kept his gaze away from her. 

"Sure, slut." Leon remarked and walked back out.

"You can go whenever you want." The baseball player made his way down the stairs, heading to the vault door. As he made his way down, a loud bang rang throughout the school. But, he didn't look back. It wouldn't change anything. At the moment, he needed to do as much good as possible to pay for the sin he committed. Leon made his way to the vault door, heading through...

Winner! Leon Kuwata


	39. AoC: Death by Hailbut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the fish-slapping dance from Monty Python. Also, Makoto's perspective for chapter 1 of AoC.

Makoto opened his eyes. Instead of the usual classroom, he found himself in front of a large villa. It was an alright building with it's large white walls and green roof. The luckster made his way over to the entrance, which appeared to have been made by a person, judging from the large person-shaped in the wall. He made his way in, finding himself in a large room with a bunch of weirdly dressed girls.

"Uh... do any of you know the way off of this place?" He asked, only for the nearest girl to turn and face him. Her face was covered in white contest paint and her hair was a mix of pink and purple. The girl pulled a halibut out, slamming it the high schooler. Makoto only fell over as the fish hit him a second time...


	40. Glitched pt 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About time I did another part.

The hive queen took a deep breath. She hadn't expected someone to strike already. But, it was the unpredictability that made something like this so great.

"If I ruled this place, I would have just had one of my servants do it." She thought, pulling a notepad and pencil out. She quickly scribbled something down, putting it away. Kyoushi debated calling the dog trainer and his animal over, but decided not to. After completing her investigation, she walked away, ready for whatever god planned to throw in her way...


	41. Glitched pt 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kyoushi interviews a dog. I'm serious!

As much as she wanted through with her evil plans, she had a realization. As much as she wanted to have her classmates drown in their own honey of despair, it was a dream that had to wait. At worst, a dream that could never be accomplished. So, she turned around and went back over to Ruff and Pooch. The duo were still there and she probably needed to interview them. Of course, they wanted to see the body, causing some bear to babble crud that most fans of this series know pretty well. You know, investigate the crime and the class trial stuff.

After that was over, the hive queen started her first interview, which was Ruff. After getting through the obvious questions, she started asking the actual questions she wanted to know.

"Who is that?" Kyoushi asked, pointing towards the corpse.

"Mary S, Super High School Level Sue." Ruff answered.

"Other than her name, do you know anything else about her?" Ruff only shook his head and the hive queen moved onto Pooch.

"What do you know?"

"bark! Bark!"

"English?"

Ruff! Ruff!"

Kyoushi only sighed and walked away. She got some answers, but was even more confused then before...


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life, the universe and everything!

Makoto opened his eyes. Instead of the usual classroom setting, he found himself free falling in mid-air. While not the place he would have chosen, it was alright of a place. He made a quick glance up, an "oh shit" look immediately forming. Right above him, was a sperm whale. The luckster immediately attempted to get out of the way, only to slam into the ground. The sperm whale followed right behind, still comprehending it's existence...


	43. AoC: A little payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto get's a little payback on Jestery...

Makoto opened his eyes. He was back in Heck judging from the tropical climate and all the palm trees. Strangely, all the buildings there were now ruins.

"Hi me!"

The luckster turned around, finding a crowd consisting of his previous 26 deaths.

"Okay then." The actual luckster thought as an idea came to him. He motioned for his clones to huddle around him, whispering his plan...

* * *

 

An hour promptly passed. Nothing much really happened. Thankfully, two trains pulled in and dropped their passengers off. For Jestery, it was one long leg of the journey over. While on the train, she was unable to go to the dream world. That meant she had to be around people that weren't her favorites, like Elena. Nevertheless, she made her way across the sand.

"Jestery ready for whatever this person can throw at them." The jester thought as the large group of Makoto's approached. "Makoto's attempt cute."

She charged some sort of magical spell, only for it fizzle out. The god only sighed. It was going to be one of those days...


	44. AoC: Jestery wins again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of yesterday's chapter

Makoto only watched. Somehow, Jestery was actually getting overpowered by his dead clones. How that made any sense, didn't matter. Somehow, he was winning for once.Which, was a nice change of pace from the usual side of losing.

However, Jestery soon noticed him and whistled. For some reason, this called over a boy with a gun and some girl with a stick. What followed, was a barrage of bullets and magical energy destroying the clones. The luckster only sighed and made a break for it. Funny how things could change in a blink of an eye...


	45. Island of Despair pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto heads to the airport, finding a friend there...

He followed the path. If he could call it that. It was more of an asphalt sidewalk, not that it really changed anything. In the distance, was a large building of some sorts. As he got closer, he was able to make some sort of aircraft through the large glass wall. They weren't anything incredible, but still sort of cool to see. He had always to ride in airplane, possibly see the world. Considering his current situation, it was more of a pipe dream than anything else. Nonetheless, he headed inside. Inside, it was just a large empty room with some planes outside.

"Hello, Makoto."

The Luckster turned around, finding a black haired girl standing before him. She was dressed in a white blouse and black skirt with a black pair of boots.

"Mukuro Ikusaba." Makoto whispered, taking a deep breath as questions swirled in his mind. How did he know this person, how did she know his name, where did they meet? He took another deep breath.

"Does this ever get old to you, Hope?"

He stared towards her, only to walk away... 


	46. 1313

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the view counter was at 1313 at the moment I was writing this...  
> Tomorrow, part 2 of Into the future.

Makoto opened his eyes. Once again, he found himself in the classroom, sitting at the desk. Strangely, the door leading out was open. The luckster got up out of the desk, heading over to the door. The hallway was just two white walls and a hardwood floor. Standing in the middle, was a small black cat.

"Meow!" The cat greeted and Makoto picked the creature up. What followed, was him failing to notice the weakened floor and fall through...


	47. One Century Later pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter I called One Century Later "Into the Future". Not sure how I managed that. But, here it is.

Makoto froze. Standing before him, was a boy his age. He was even dressed in an outfit similar to his, a hoodie and jeans. Yet, the outfit appeared not to be made of any sort of material the luckster had seen before. Faint light blue particles seemed to trail from the jacket while the pants seemed to display a multitude of statistics including the time (5:34), the temperature (69.8*F, 21*C) and some sort of navigational function but, it didn't seem to be working at the moment. His eyes appeared to be pale green orbs, yet showed no emotion whatsoever. He had even copied the luckster's hairstyle, but the hair appeared to be silk than actual hair.

"Uh... how the heck are you?" He greeted, taking in the new surroundings. They were standing in some sort of hallway, which had been covered in cold sterile white metal. The lights were either now part of the ceiling or something, since no sign of them could be found. Along with that, any sign of the door they came through 

"You can call me 567544667 but, I prefer the name "Numbers"." Makoto's guide explained as they made way down the corridor. "Welcome to 2115."


	48. AoC: If you don't...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then things get gruesome...

The luckster only sighed. Somehow, he managed to get himself trapped in a metal cage. While not the most prettiest place to be at the moment, it could've been worse. The cage began to lower, at an agonizingly slow rate. After a few minutes of waiting, the cage suddenly stopped with the roof and floor giving away. Makoto floated in mid-air, which actually felt quite nice.

"Just do it!" Makoto announced and a cracked a smile. It this was his fate, so be it. The metal poles then slammed through him, one after another...


	49. AoC: Zeroes and Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little early, but just seemed fitting.

Makoto sat in the seat. The tournament was nearing it's end and yet, there was still much happening. He was sitting with all the other makoto's killed across the pass 48 chapters of this fic. Surprisingly, this was a far less number than he thought it would be. Not that he was complaining really, the luckster had expected a slight bigger amount of himself.

"It's all coming clear." He thought, his gaze no longer focusing on the clones but, on the battle. "We were all just data, zeroes and ones..."


	50. Turnabout pt 1 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To fifty more chapters!

Makoto opened his eyes. Instead of the usual desk and classroom, he found himself in Junko's control room, sitting in the control chair. He made a quick glance down at himself and froze. He wasn't himself at the moment, finding Junko's left pigtail touching his thigh. His gaze then focused on a full-body mirror, displaying Junko Enoshima instead of Makoto Naegi.

"Just my luck." She thought, only for "Makoto" to walk in. "What do you want?"

"They say turnabout is fair play." "Makoto" answered, pulling a knife out. "Let's see if that's true."

Junko stared into the luckster's eyes.

"What will you gain from killing me?" Junko answered, slamming her boot into her opponent's knee. Makoto dropped his knife, giving the fashionista enough time to grab it. Makoto didn't answer, waiting for his coming fate. Junko placed the knife down onto the table, returning her gaze to the target. "Exactly."

"Now what?" Makoto asked and Junko laughed.

"You investigate." Makoto left the room. Junko sighed, looking at the clock. Only a few hours till the final battle...


	51. Turnabout pt 2 of 2

The next few hours blurred by for Junko, who was already to go for the trial. But, she had to give her opponents a chance.

At the moment, the fashionista was messing around with a Monokuma, programming it for the upcoming trial. It was a normal task she was fine with doing, not that it wasn't much of a problem for her. She checked her watch and sighed. It was time. She swiveled her chair around, now sitting in front of the microphone.

"It's time, Bastards!" She announced, making sure she had the right voice changer on. "Head to the trial room! It's time we end this."

After finishing with the announcement, she placed the Monokuma down on the far corner of her office. The tile immediately began to lower, taking the robot bear with him. As that happened, she made her way over to the left wall and gave it a knock. The wall slid up, revealing a secret passage. She headed in, taking her own personal elevator.

The fashionista looked down at her watch. She was right on time with the other students, ready for the trial. In truth, it had been a while since she had been down here. Normally, it was just Monokuma. Junko smiled and waited. Above her, the students were congregating for the final trial.

"Let the Trial be-" Monokuma explained, only for it to be beaned by a baseball bat.

"Let's get this over with, Junko." Makoto announced and Junko sighed. She pressed a button and the platform brought her up. She stared Makoto in the eyes, finding he was the only one there.

"What happened to the others?" The fashionista accused and the luckster laughed.

"I told you before, turnabout is fair play." Makoto taunted, throwing fourteen electroID's up into the air. The two only watched as the devices fell to the ground. "So, I got rid of everyone else."

"You monster!" Makoto only laughed.

"And were back to my first point." Junko looked down at the ground.

"Shut up!" Junko took a deep breath. "Don't hide behind that sorry excuse just to justify your goals!"

"Is that so?" Makoto only pulled a switchblade out, swing it open. "I could say the same thing about you!"

The fashionista only sighed.

"Yes, you could say that." Junko answered, cracking a smile. "But, things can change."

She pulled a remote out, tapping the singular button on it.

"Let's put our differences together and fix this."

Makoto only laughed and threw the switchblade at her. Junko only dodged it and walked away.

Makoto had already made his choice...


	52. Dimensional Pop-in #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No fic this time. Instead, DC comics!

Makoto opened his eyes. Instead of the classroom and desk, the luckster was standing in the middle of a grimy alley. He then stepped out of the alley, only to get a batarang to the face...


	53. Binta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Binta! Binta! Binta!

Makoto opened his eyes. He was once again trapped in the classroom, sitting in the same desk. This time, there appeared to be a Monomi standing on said desk.

"Uh... Hi?" Makoto greeted, only to get a glare from the rabbit. What followed, was a barrage of deadly slapping...


	54. Another Milestone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dangan Ronpa: Alternate Worlds has passed 1500 views! Thank you for all your support.  
> As such, Makoto gets to do something special...

Makoto opened his eyes. Instead of the desk in the classroom, he was laying on his back in a forest.

"Well this is a surprise." The luckster thought, making a quick glance down. At his feet, laid a bat and a note. He picked the two objects up, choosing to look at the note first.

Congratulations on reaching 1500 views! As such, you get to kill someone!

-The author

Makoto smiled, shoving the note in his pocket. In the distance, a faint shout could be heard. So, he headed in that direction. To his surprise, he found a boy talking to a dinosaur. only for the dinosaur to knock the boy off the cliff the two were standing on. He took a deep breath and ran towards the dinosaur, swinging the bat at the creature. His target then stumbled backwards, falling on top of the boy below.

After, the luckster stood there. He had done the deed, but nothing happened.

"Now what?" Makoto inquired, only for him to be teleported away... 


	55. Corpse Slap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto just can't catch a break from Jestery...

Makoto opened his eyes. Instead of the classroom and desk, he found himself in some plains by a large , within Jestery's arms. Victoria was strangely there, giving him a "sorry about this" sort of smile.

What followed, was Jestery stabbing him with her switchblade and using his limp corpse as a weapon...


	56. Aftermath: Shortest Mutual Killing Game Ever Played

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even within despair, one can find hope.

Junko took a deep breath. It was a little weird with being it just her. She had even attempted to make her monokuma kill each other to no avail. and yet, an idea came to her. She headed over to the blast door, button in hand.  
"When you have a thousands reasons to die, there's always a thousand reasons to live." The queen of despair thought, pushing the button. The door slowly opened and she took another deep breath. "No turning back."

She stepped through, looking upon the outside world for the first time in who knows how long...

Winner! Junko Enoshima!


	57. Then it hit me like a...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like that one Miley Cyrus song!

Makoto opened his eyes. Like all the other times, he found himself in a desk. Which, was situated in a classroom. And yet, something seemed different this time. Instead of the peaceful quiet, loud machinery worked in the background.

"it's probably just my imagination." The luckster thought, deciding to just sit in his own desk.

"Breaking news!" A voice announced, only for the machinery to get louder. "Hopes Peak is currently being demolished."

And then it hit him like a...

Wrecking ball.

As Makoto realized that, the wrecking ball slammed into him...


	58. Aftermath: AoC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About time I did this one.

The luckster smiled.

While he didn't really compete within the tournament, Kyoushi did more than enough, even if she wasn't going to be the one free from this. Mokoto took a deep breath, pulling his electroID out. He quickly typed a message up for her and sent it. It was a short thank you and a slight good luck message, but it would do the trick. The ride on the train would be a peaceful experience...

* * *

 

Makoto opened his eyes. Instead of the usual desk and classroom, he found himself in a void. There wasn't anything of any interest within it, just a large door with a giant combo lock bolted to it. It had fifteen tumblers, each one with one of his classmate's faces on it. Interestingly, they were positioned in a circular manner around a sixteenth tumbler displaying his face. The only other thing of note being that the tumblers displaying Junko and Leon's face were already in place.

"I guess the end is still very far away." Makoto thought, walking into the void...


	59. Power Outage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the summer!

Makoto only sighed. It had been two days since he had awoken, ready to die. The luckster even attempted the unholy act of mocking Monokuma, only to receive nothing from the bear.

"What is the meaning of this?" He shouted, causing a figure to appear. It was a teenage girl, probably around his age. She was dressed in a forest green alice-in-wonderland-style of dress with matching heels. Her long green hair stretched down to her waist, complimenting her matching eyes. Strangely, she was holding a baseball bat. "Oh, it's you, complaints girl who the fuck knows."

"There was a power outage." Complaints girl remarked, giving the teen an angry glare. She then pulled a lever, dropping Makoto into the void below...


	60. Kabobs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A twist on that one scene in Dangan Ronpa...

Makoto opened his eyes. Instead of the usual setting, he found himself in the gym. His classmates 

"What do you want this time?" he accused, only to hear the taunting laugh of Monokuma. "F***."

A set of skewers jutted up from the floor and impale into our unlucky protagonist.


	61. Dimensional Pop-in #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different sort of dimensional pop-in.

Makoto opened his eyes.

Instead of the usual classroom, the luckster found himself in a open field. He would walked away, if it hadn't been for the vibrantly painted planks that corralled him in. Poles jutted out of the field, with hoops hanging at the end of them.

"Okay then." he thought and just stood there. A few seconds later, a man riding a broomstick slammed into him. Normally, this wouldn't be a big deal, but the tool of cleaning had managed to make a large hole in the student...


	62. Glitched pt 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the headmaster!

"That was easy." Kyoushi thought.

The hive queen had just finished examining the body, even if it did creep her out a little. Judging from all the wounds, the culprit had died from bleeding out due to their injuries. Strangely, she appeared to be the only one to actually notice the body.

"Then say something, then!"

Kyoushi turned around, finding an oversized yellow daisy looking at her.

"Who the heck are you?" Kyoushi accused and the plant laughed.

"I'm Deijīkuma!" the plant answered, only for Kyoushi to fall over. "The headmaster of this school!"


	63. Makoto's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the danganronpa v3 trailer.

Makoto opened his eyes.

He was the desk and chair like before, yet something felt off. Maybe it was the monokuma theme playing in the background, or the occasional upupupupu coming from outside.

"I f****** hate the author." the luckster thought, getting up from the desk and opened the door. Outside, it looked like a monokuma convention, with tons of monokuma's piling right towards them. The robots immediately headed towards him, all in attack mode. A few minutes later, all that remained was a pile of dust...


	64. Lucky!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The views were at 1777, so does that make Makoto lucky?

Makoto opened his eyes.

Instead of the usual setting for this fic, he was strapped to a large wheel in a large room. The large room was themed after one of those fancy casinos, judging by all the people circling him with their froo-froo drinks in hand. A monokuma stood in front of the wheel, waiting for it to stop.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Everything around him began to slow down until...

"You landed on a lucky square! Your prize is..."

The wheel then sped back up, launching the luckster off of it and into the spiky ceiling...


	65. Aftermath: Fatality

_Sakura Wins!_

_Flawless Victory_

Sakura smiled.

By some crazy miracle, the SHSL wrestler had managed to win. The courtroom was now a mess, but that could easily be cleaned by someone else. Her gaze focused on the opponent, one Junko Enoshima. The fashionista's body was covered head to toe in bruises, along with multiple bones sticking out through her skin. Add in the mass amount of pink blood that was spilling out, it wouldn't be too long before the mastermind croaked. She briskly walked over, grabbing a keycard out of Junko's skirt and headed into the elevator.

The ride up was unusually quick, not that it changed anything. The halls would still be filled with the bodies of her friends.

"No going back." Sakura thought, sliding the key in. The vault door then slid open and she stepped through...


	66. Glitched pt 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a hive queen talks to a daisy bear thing.

"You're what?" Kyoushi remarked, wondering what planet she was even on."

"The headmaster!" Deijīkuma answered, only to give her a salute. "Also, it's time for a class trial"

"Wait, what?"

"You know, you and the other idiots need to figure out who did this!"

The daisy then walked away, leaving Kyoushi to her own devices.

"Whatever." the hive queen thought, only to continue her way down the hall...


	67. A chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little something I did for my creative writing class...

Makoto opened his eyes.

Once again, he was trapped in the classroom. Onyx darkness enveloped it, ready to take him away.

“There you are…”

The luckster turned around, finding a solitary figure, cloaked in the darkness. He immediately sprinted away, pulling the door open with the figure right behind. Hall after hall they chased. Neither gaining any advantage. Eventually, one of them would stop. But not until the other did the same. Soon, they came to a corner and the chase ended...


	68. Endless Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like that one arc in Haruhi Suzimaya!

Makoto opened his eyes.

A bullet immediately slammed into head, killing him instantly.

Makoto opened his eyes.

A bullet immediately slammed into head, knocking him out of the chair and into the abyss.

Makoto opened his eyes.

A bullet immediately slammed into head, knocking him into the abyss. On the way down, he cursed his luck.

Makoto opened his eyes.

A bullet immediately slammed into head, knocking him into the abyss. On the way down, he cursed his luck. In the distance, the shooter only watched.

Makoto opened his eyes.

A bullet immediately slammed into head, knocking him into the abyss. On the way down, he cursed his luck. In the distance, the shooter only watched. She never liked that job.

Makoto opened his eyes.

A bullet immediately slammed into head, knocking him into the abyss. On the way down, he cursed his luck. In the distance, the shooter only watched. She never liked that job. But, it was what her sister wanted.

Makoto opened his eyes.

A bullet immediately slammed into head, knocking him into the abyss. On the way down, he cursed his luck. In the distance, the shooter only watched. She never liked that job. But, it was what her sister wanted. And that was all that mattered.

Makoto opened his eyes.

A bullet immediately slammed into head, knocking him into the abyss. On the way down, he cursed his luck. In the distance, the shooter only watched. She never liked that job. But, it was what her sister wanted. And that was all that mattered. For Makoto, he was just glad to be out of this loop.


	69. Turnabout is fair play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long time ago and a dimensional pop-in far, far, far away...  
> Makoto was killed by one Evil TK. I think it's time for a little payback.

Evil TK sighed.

He knew it was coming. It was that sort of feeling, the kind that just appears and shouts "You're going to die!". And yet, he was fine with that.

"Bring it on." the dark hope whispered, making his way into the alley.

A gunshot immediately went off, only to miss him by a lot.

"Missed m-" before he could finish his sentence, a second shot rang out, followed by a blade cutting his privates off once again...


	70. Flipped Table pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then the table flips...

Makoto opened his eyes.

Like usual, it was the same room as before. And yet, something felt different. Maybe it was the open door leading out of his room or the possible presence of a second person here.

"What's the joke this time, author?" he announced and headed out of the room. Outside, a short hallway stretched on for a little bit, only to end in a door. The luckster slowly made his way down the hallway, occasionally making a glance behind him. You know, just in case someone was plotting to sneak up on him and kill him. "Answer me!"

The door was quite a plain one, with the only unique thing about it being the dagger symbol engraved in the middle of it. Makoto pushed it open, finding a similar room to the one he just exited. The only differences being, a flipped table with a pistol and knife on top of it, with a note sitting right in front of it. He picked it up and smiled, grabbing the knife and gun.

"No turning back."

He walked through the door, only to fall to his death. Strangely, he smiled on the way down...


	71. A Flipped Table pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, instantaneous travel isn't so... instantaneous.

Makoto sighed.

He wasn't entirely sure why he was stuck in a tube of solid rainbow shit but, the luckster was sure of one thing. This was probably the most boring thing since the blackout a few weeks back.

"A little help here?" Makoto announced, only for some teenage girl to phase in and kick him in the head. She repeated this action a few times, killing the luckster on the fifth blow. Strangely, this forced gravity to take hold and pull him through


	72. Dimensional Pop-in #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As per tradition, for every diary story on FFnet, there must be a dimensional pop-in.

Makoto opened his eyes.

He was in some sort of rock formation, sitting quite peacefully. In a way, it was probably better than the desk. 

Or was, until a rock slammed into his skull...


	73. So Close...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the time of this chapter, were seven views away from 2000. Then something magical happens!

Makoto opened his eyes.

Instead of the classroom, he was hanging to the side of a cliff. The top was within inches, ready to be conquered.

"This better be f****** worth it." the luckster thought,  extending his hand up...

Only to fall to his doom.


	74. Intruder!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First off, I would like to thank everyone for reading this. Two thousand views might not seem like much, but it really is.

Makoto opened his eyes.

As per usual, he was once again trapped in the classroom. And yet, something felt off this time. Maybe it was the direction of the desk or, it could have been the weird feeling he was being watched.

"Surprise!"

A knife slammed into his body repeatedly, as the wielder boasted about how much of an asshole he was...


	75. Proper Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanna know what? Last chapter wasn't celebratory enough, so here's an actual celebration.

Makoto opened his eyes.

It was the same classroom as usual, yet something was different. Streamers and banners hung throughout the room, with a variety of multicolored balloons floating around his desk. The chair had been had replaced with the swivel variety, yet still served the same function as before.

"Seriously, that's all I get?" the luckster complained, looking down at the floor. For some reason, a cake laid on the floor. Makoto then walked over to the delicious desert, only to receive a face full of lasers.


	76. A Flipped Table pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Makoto runs into someone.

Makoto opened his eyes.

The classroom and the rainbow space were long gone now, replaced with a lush forest. In the distance, one could see Despair High in all of it's glory. He quickly checked his pockets, finding a replacement electroID in his pants.

"I guess this is better than last time." the luckster thought, noticing a small fire burning off to the east. He slowly made his way through the brush, making sure he didn't freak anyone.

Draonia Blaze!

A fireball slammed into him as a thought came to Makoto.

It was going to be one of those days...


	77. Lucky?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We just need one more 7, then we win!

Makoto opened his eyes.

He was once again in the desk, but there was something different this time. A toy slot machine and a quarter sat on his desk, ready to be used.

"Worth a shot." Makoto whispered, sliding the quarter in. The three reels began to spin around, it outcome still unknown.

The first reel stopped. Seven.

The second stopped. Seven.

The third one stopped. Seven.

The slot machine opened up, spewing out a vomit of daggers into our lucky student...


	78. Halloween Massacre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A promise kept, a promise earned...  
> Happy Halloween!

Makoto opened his eyes.

He was in the gym of Hope Peak's, surrounded by his fellow classmates and a whole bunch of people he didn't know. In front of them, a giant monokuma sat.

Execution Initiated: Death!

Silence filled the air and the lights went out. Following that, screams echoed throughout the room. When the light turned back on, they were all dead...


	79. A Flipped Table pt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a protagonist and a former protagonist meet.

After the fireball attack, Makoto blacked out.

When he awoke, the luckster found himself now in a small camp. It wasn't that impressive, with just a single tent and a small campfire.

"Good." a voice whispered. "You're awake."

It was a teenage girl. She was dressed in a white spaghetti-strap tank top with a black skirt and gray pumps. Long red hair flowed down to her knees, with pink and purple ribbons twisted in. A pair of aviator goggles hung at the top of her forehead, contrasting with her crimson red eyes.

"Uh... Who the heck are you?" Makoto whispered and the girl laughed.

"I'm Junko Enoshima." his captor explained, only to point off in the distance. "And that's Veemon."


	80. A Very WTF Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dangan Ronpa: Alternate Worlds is now out on FFnet?!  
> Yep. Mind you, I've only posted 2 of the currently eighty chapters.

Makoto opened his eyes.

Instead of finding himself within the classroom, he was trapped in some sort of empty light brown cube.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the luckster shouted, only for the top to open and large flesh-colored appendage to pull him out and throw him into the wall...


	81. A Flipped Table pt 5

Makoto stared blankly at her.

From his experiences with the queen of despair, he wasn't entirely sure if it was a good idea to trust her.

"So, what do you want with me?" the luckster accused and Junko sighed.

"Nothing, actually." Junko answered, taking a deep breath. "To make a long story short, I'm the "good version" of Junko Enoshima."

"Oh." The two laughed, only for someone to approach the camp...


	82. Dimensional Pop-in #9

Makoto opened his eyes.

Instead of the classroom, he found himself hurtling into concrete...


	83. Explosive Anvils, anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the eternal question, isn't it?

Makoto opened his eyes.

He was in the classroom once again, sitting in the desk.

"Get on with it!" he announced, only for an anvil to slam into him. Once the prop finally landed, it blew up and scattered the luckster across the classroom...


	84. Very Late Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dangan Ronpa: Alternate Worlds turned one a couple of days ago, As such, more partying!

Makoto opened his eyes.

He was back in the classroom, sitting in the exact same desk per usual. Strangely, streamers and balloons were scattered about.

"Seriously?" the luckster thought, taking a deep breath. He then got up from the desk, only for the rabbit to suddenly appear and bite through his throat...


	85. Gobble Gobble

Makoto opened his eyes.

The steely grasp of the classroom embraced him once again, forcing him back into the desk.

"Bring it on!" he announced, only for a turkey to appear. The bird looked like every other turkey he had seen, except for the fact it was carrying a tommy gun. "Who the heck are you?"

"I am a member of TABLET." the turkey answered. "You're on their list."

Makoto looked at him, possibly trying to figure out where the bird came from. Before he could figure that out, the turkey unloaded an entire drum into his face...


	86. A Flipped Table pt 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just had to be there, just had to be...

After the intrusion, the intruder was revealed to be some sort of succubi creature. Not willing to tempt fate, he decided not to provoke her.

"Good, we're all here." Chouko remarked, motioning for everyone else to follow right behind.

"So, where are we going?" Makoto asked and Veemon sighed.

"To Despair High, of course."

The rest of the trip followed in complete silence.


	87. A Flipped Table pt 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and a dead body.

Once they reached Despair High, entry was surprisingly simple to accomplish. Which was odd, considering how long it took for anyone to take advantage of that.

"Here we are, I guess." Makoto thought, following everyone else inside. It had been a long time since the luckster had last been to this magical place of despair, when he suddenly popped in and got a kunai to the face. "Those were the days."

In a way, he had grown used to it. While yes, he did attempt to defy the author a couple of times, he had grown used to his never-ending cycle of life and death. In a way, with each death, he grew in a way.

His thoughts were then interrupted by a dead body...


	88. A Flipped Table pt 8 end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another key, another life free...

After finding the dead body, everyone stopped and stared at it, quickly giving it their respects. They continued down the hall, complete silence grabbing onto them like the bubonic plague.

The next stop was the cafeteria, bring up even more dead bodies for the group to discover. Only this time, these ones wanted to legitimately kill them.

"Seriously, author?" Makoto thought, firing his weapon off into the crowd of the undead. None of the dead people here deserved this fate whatsoever, yet this what they got. "Fine."

Once they had finished clearing away the zombies, they left the cafeteria and found themselves in the dorms. In a way, it made the luckster yearn for his old room back at the original Hope's Peak, even if Maizono had been murdered there. There, they found what they were looking. Yet, something felt off.

**Suci Wing!**

**Draonia Blaze!**

The two attacks slammed into the wall, revealing a large inner room. Inside, a small phoenix creature thing sat, slightly coughing.

"I've been expecting you." it whispered, coughing slightly afterwards. "I am Zhuqaio, phoenix of this land. Free me and I shall reward you."

Upon closer inspection, chains appeared to be attached to the bird. Makoto reluctantly walked over to the bird, grabbing hold of the chains. Foreign energy surged through his body, disintegrating him and the chains to ash.

When he awoke, he found himself back in the void and in front of the door.

"I'm back here..." he thought, fitting the key into the lock for Sayaka. While he didn't understand how the machine worked, he was glad to hopefully save one person...


	89. Day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the dead need a little nap...

Makoto opened his eyes.

As per usual, he found himself in the classroom, sitting in the desk.

"What is it going to be this time?" he thought, getting up from his usual spot. Now, the chalkboard in front of him had a diagram of the lock, with the inserted keys colored in with light blue chalk. After giving it a quick examination, Makoto headed out the door and into the hallway. Unlike before, there was a second door to go through. "Worth a shot."

He pulled the door open, finding a large bedroom. A king-size bed sat at the back, with a nightstand beside it. On said nightstand, sat a simple lamp. The luckster got up on the bed, taking a quick slumber...


	90. Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the alternate worlds gets another character.

Makoto opened his eyes.

He was still in his bedroom, yet felt a strange feeling coming over him. It was kind of thing you felt when it seemed you weren't the only one it the area.

"Bring it on, author." he thought, heading to the door. Outside, a teenage girl stood by the door, possibly waiting for him. She was dress in a lavender blue kimono with a purple obi and tattered black kimono sandals. Her smooth brown hair reached down to her back, complimenting her pale olive eyes. "Oh, it you."

"Yes, it's me alright." Misa greeted, giving the luckster a smile. "My room is right across from yours."

She then walked away, leaving Makoto more confused than ever.


	91. Winter Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It that time, once again for some of us. Winter testing, because you know what? Making this time of year even more stressful really helps.

Makoto opened his eyes.

He was once again in the desk, trapped within the classroom. A test paper and a #2 pencil laid in front of him, in a way telling him what to do. He picked the pencil up, proceeding to fill in the answers to the best of his ability.

"Time's up!" a voice announced and a monokuma walked in, snatching the test paper away. "Let's see how well you did."

The chalkboard in front of him flipped around, revealing his results. Out of the 2413 questions on said quiz, Makoto had managed to answer 91 of them. Even then, he got 48 of them right.

"It's a start." he thought, his body getting shredded by a gatling gun he somehow didn't notice before...


	92. Glitched pt 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the courtroom... or not.

Kyoushi sighed.

For the moment, she was currently lost within the confusing halls of this place.

"Where the heck is it?" the hive queen thought, her gaze currently focusing on a slight humming coming off in the distance. It reminded her of home on Bonessa. There, she would mostly take care of herself and watch over the creation of honey. With her gone, the entire planet would probably be ruin. "They'll pay for this."

Kyoushi continued on, even stronger than before...


	93. Insert Batman Joke here

Makoto opened his eyes.

Instead of the usual classroom and desk, the luckster found himself in a light forest. Around him, a large group of characters had gathered to do something, probably fight each other like the last time.

"What's it going to be this time?" he thought, only to be pulled up into the air. After a couple seconds of scrambling to see who was holding him, he finally caught a glance of his holder. In this case, it was a large cat creature thing. Said creature flung him onto the ground and began to jump up and down on him....


	94. Demolition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know, like that one muppet news joke...

Makoto opened his eyes.

The usual classroom welcomed him back, yet felt eerily silent for some reason.

"Anyone there?" Makoto announced, only to get no response.

Attention all morons! Hope's Peak Academy is being demolished!" Monokuma announced, freaking the luckster out slightly. A couple seconds later, he was crushed by the walls of his classroom.


	95. Aftermath: Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2500 views... Crazy, isn't it?  
> As such, here's another aftermath!

Celeste stared at the slot machine.

For as great of luck she was currently having, it was starting to bore her.

"This isn't a challenge at all." the gambler thought, her eyes focusing on something at the far end of the casino. It appeared to be a corpse, probably recently killed while she was gambling. Celeste casually walked over to the deceased person, finding one dead Makoto laying on the floor. The daggers still laid within his body, waiting to be pulled out. "Funny how life works out."

The gambler dug through her pockets, pulling out a rubber-banded stack of bills. She reluctantly dropped them on the corpse, heading towards the exit...

Winner!

Celeste Ludenburg


	96. Battleship, anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Misa attempt to play some battleship.

Makoto opened his eyes.

As per usual, he found himself sitting in his desk while stuck in the classroom. Strangely, another section of the chalkboard diagram had been filled, even if he wasn't sure which one he managed to "save" this time.

"Want to play a game?" the luckster turned around, finding Misa standing behind him.

"First off, do you have to be all ninja like that?" Makoto remarked, only to find his ninja counterpart not in front of him. He then turned back around, finding her on the other side. "Second, what did you have in mind?"

Misa rolled her eyes, disappearing in a grey cloud of smoke. A few seconds later, a second smoke cloud formed and revealed Misa holding the box to Battleship.

"This work for you?" the kunoichi answered and placed the box onto the desk. After a couple of minutes of unboxing and set-up, the two were ready to play.

"B-6." Makoto whispered, staring at his board. For some reason, he had decided to put all his ships in the bottom right corner.

"Miss." Misa answered, making a quick glance at her board. "J-10."

Makoto looked down at his board, placing a red peg on his battleship.

"Hit." he remarked, only for a missile to slam through the roof and explode...


	97. Screw Gravity!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like that one asdfmovie short!

Makoto opened his eyes.

Per usual, the classroom and it's singular desk welcomed him back into this hellhole.

"What's it going to be this time?" he thought, deciding to sit and wait this one out. As the luckster sat there, the desk started to rise. In a matter of seconds, Makoto's head hit the ceiling. "Real fun-"

Before our protagonist could finish his sentence, his head was torn to pieces by a fan in the room above him.


	98. Clean-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to take out the trash.

Makoto opened his eyes.

Instead of the usual classroom that greeted, the luckster found himself in the trash room. All around him, large piles of bodies and garbage trapped him, preventing any escape. He only stood there, watching as flames engulfed the area. The luckster was just a sitting duck within all of this...


	99. Makoto shot first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was stupid change in the special edition of Star Wars.

Makoto opened his eyes.

He found himself back in the classroom, sitting in his usual spot. Strangely, his gaze was focused on the pistol sitting on the desk.

"Well this is different." the luckster thought, gingerly holding the gun in front of him. The door then swung open, only for him to fire. Time began to slow down, with Makoto helpless as he watched the projectile head towards the door...

Only to curve back around and kill him.


	100. Illusion of choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support. To 100 more chapters!

Makoto opened his eyes.

As per usual, the classroom and it's single desk welcomed him. The button from his first death sat there, taunting the luckster to press it.

"No..." he thought, staring at the device. If he pressed it, this whole mess would begin once again. "I refuse to go through this any more!"

Makoto got up from the desk, heading towards the door. He shoved it open, revealing a monotone hallway to walk down.

"Why?"

The luckster turned around, finding Junko standing before him.

"Because I'm tired of dying in this place!" Makoto shouted, slamming his fist into the fashionista's chest.

"You can't do that." Junko answered, cracking a twisted smile on her face. "Then who would free them?"

Makoto stared blankly at his captor, taking a deep breath.

"Me."

"Exactly." Junko knocked him down, proceeding to stab him in the heart. "Good luck, Makoto..."


	101. Along the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What? There's no set path to get to the execution room.

Makoto opened his eyes.

He was once again sitting in the desk, trapped within the classroom. Strangely, the room seemed much louder than usual. The luckster then turned around, only for an excavator to run him over...


	102. Double the Hope pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could possibly go wrong?

Makoto opened his eyes.

The luckster found himself back in the classroom, sitting in his usual desk. Strangely, a new electroID laid in front of him. Makoto immediately shoved the device into his pocket, taking a deep breath.

"Hello Makoto." the luckster looked all around, only to get a tap on the shoulder. He then turned around, finding a blonde-haired boy in a fisherman cap.

"Evil TK." Makoto whispered, only for his guest to laugh. "What do you want?

"Your help, actually..."


	103. Double the Hope pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truly a gentlemanly of an asshole...

Makoto only rolled his eyes.

"Why?" the luckster accused, only for a golden key to be swung by his gaze. "How did you get that?!"

He lunged for the key, only for TK to pull it away.

"No help, no key." TK answered, continuing to shake the key in front of Makoto.

"Fine."

See, that wasn't too hard." Makoto only sighed.


	104. Double the hope pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little trip...

After, TK grabbed hold of the luckster, only for a portal to appear before them.

"So, where are we going?"

TK didn't answer, watching as the two entered dimensional space.

"You'll just have to wait and see." TK responded, conking his companion in the head...


	105. Double the Hope pt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing could possibly go wrong with this...

Makoto opened his eyes.

Gone was the lovely classroom he called home, with a dingy alleyway taking the place of it. TK was standing beside him, baseball bat in hand.

"Now what?" the luckster inquired, only for his partner to laugh.

"I need you to stay here and wait for me." TK explained, handing Makoto the bat as he walked away.

"Well this is just great..."


	106. Double the Hope pt 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did you expect?

Makoto sighed.

At this point, he had been standing in the alleyway for at least a couple hours. All of it, complete boring nothingness to him. At the very least, TK could have left something to do other than twirling the bat around.

"Something has to happen..." the luckster thought, twirling the bat around as a shadow creeped towards the edge of his "territory". "There we go."

Makoto slammed the bat into the intruder, only for laughter to fill the area...


	107. Double the Hope pt 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all, it can't be just that...

"Good job."

TK then walked up to him, patting the luckster on the head.

"So are we done?" Makoto accused, only for his partner to laugh.

"We're just getting started." TK answered, motioning for the boy to follow...


	108. Double the Hope pt 7 end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All that glitters is not gold.

In retrospect, he should have just kicked TK's ass when they were still in the classroom.

At the moment, Makoo was currently sitting in the boy's closet with a strange sense of Deja Vu. As he sat there, the luckster slammed his fist into the door, ready to kick his captor's ass.

"Come on now." TK answered, possibly cracking a cocky smile. "Fair is fair."

"Give me the key then." Makoto answered.

"Here is your fucking key."

The door then opened, only for a gunshot to echo through the room...


	109. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I have to do a senior project. Oh well...

Makoto opened his eyes.

He was back in his classroom, sitting in the desk. At least this time, Misa had pulled up a chair and decided to joined him.

"What do you want now?" the luckster accused, only for the ninja to laugh.

"Just checking on you." Misa answered, only for both of their gazes to focus on a piece of paper. "What is it?"

Makoto poked at the paper, only to get no response. He then picked it up, giving it a quick once over.

"It's an invitation. The admission is one death per a person."

The floor under them then crumbled to dust, dropping them into the void below...


	110. How did we get here?

Makoto opened his eyes.

Currently, the luckster found himself within a large black void. Misa sat beside him, possibly just as confused.

"Where are we?" Misa whispered, only to get no response from Makoto.

"Yay, Makoto and Misa are here!" a voice announced, only for Jestery to appear...


	111. Friendly Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because you know, sworn enemies really enjoy doing that.

"Are you serious?"

Makoto did a double take. Of all the people to run into, she had to be the one.

"What's wrong, Makoto?" Jestery inquired, making a face at him. "Black cat got you tongue?"

"Shut up." Makoto answered, only for the jester to teleport over to him.

"Come on now, Jestery isn't that bad?"

Makoto rolled his eyes, slamming his fist into the host's chest.

"Makoto..." Misa whispered, only for Jestery to laugh.

"It's alright Misa. Jestery wasn't harmed at all."

After saying that, Jestery headed off. The luckster and the ninja followed right behind, neither of them know where they were being taken.


	112. Glitched pt 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took them long enough.

"Finally."

After much searching, she finally found the elevator.

"You're here." Truti announced, only to be ignored by the hive queen.

The rest of the group slowly followed suit, making the wait even longer. Eventually Julia arrived and the elevator headed down.

There, the trial awaited...


	113. Dimensional Pop-in #10

Makoto opened his eyes.

Currently, he stood upon the cracked ground within an unknown dimension.

"This isn't going to last long, is it?" he thought, taking a deep breath. In a way, he got it. The luckster was just a piece within this massive game, ready to be used once more. He would just have to keep working harder to save them. Only then, could they leave this place.

A few seconds later, a thick collection of manga collided with his skull and killed the boy instantly.


	114. Into the future pt 3 end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About time I did this.

 

Outside, rows upon rows of buildings welcomed them into this weird world.

"Now what?" Makoto inquired, only to get no response. He then turned around, finding his new friend to be gone. "Crud."

A large group of figures then formed in the shadows, ready to kill the luckster. Makoto only laughed, ready for his coming fate.

"Bring it."

His opponents only gave him a confused look, proceeding to kill him in the most anti-climatic way possible.

With the round of a spoon.


	115. Tea Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some people sit down at a table.

After chasing their host for a couple of minutes, Makoto had grown tired of this stupid game.

"Can you just stop this, Jestery?" he announced, only for Jestery to stop.

"Sure, Mekuto." the jester answered and just stood in place. "Group will have tea here."

A table then materialized before the trio, along with some nice wooden chairs. They then sat down, only for a tea set to appear.

"So, why did you invite us to this party?" Misa inquired, only for Jestery to laugh.

"Because Jestery cares, of course!" Jestery answered, only for Makoto to roll his eyes. "Just ignore him."

"Hey!"

Jestery laughed and poured herself some tea.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?"


	116. Neigh!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of chapters so far this week. I've been sick the past couple of days.

Makoto opened his eyes.

Per usual, the luckster found himself within in the classroom, sitting in the usual spot.

"What will it be this time?" he thought and took a deep breath. Before he could consider any options, Makoto was interrupted by a faint neigh. "Now what?"

The Luckster turned around, only to get trampled in a stampede...


	117. Aftermath: A Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Fukawa!  
> Possibly a second aftermath later today?

Toko stared into the darkness.

In a way, it called out to both of them. It wanted her to snap, just like how she killed Makoto.

"I-i-i-i'm sorry, Makoto." she whispered, holding the pair of scissors the writer had used to kill the luckster. "I allowed her out again, didn't I?"

She took another deep breath.

It was time for her to face her demons, once and for all.

"L-l-l-let's do this." she thought, charging into the dark hall one final time.

Winner!

Toko Fukawa


	118. Aftermath: I choose you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, the aftermath I had originally planned to write earlier.

Kyoko growled.

It was just another day in the arena for the ravenous beast. In a way, it was the lifestyle she endlessly enjoyed.

"Good work, girl." a voice whispered and the 'detective' walked over to its master. "Now, go rest for a while."

He then left the room, leaving the creature to silence. In the time since her battle with Makoto, humanity had long 'left' her. The closest thing to describe herself was a large purple sabertooth tiger... with the powers of darkness. Considering she was still as smart as before, this wasn't that bad of a trade-off. Well, if you consider having no voice whatsoever as an option.

Sleep came quickly for the former detective, her dreams filled with the endless lust of battle...

Winner!

Kyoko Kirigiri


	119. Obligatory Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the last episode of mythbusters having aired a couple of days ago (at the time of this post), it's time for the obligatory explosion!

Makoto opened his eyes.

He was back in the classroom once again, sitting in his favorite spot.

"What is it this time?" the luckster repeated for umpteenth time. He probably already knew the answer

Strangely, the room seemed more crowded than before. That was probably due to all the explosives some moron had decided where good to store in this one room along with a lit match.

"Seriously?!" Makoto shouted, knocking the lit match to the floor and blowing the whole place to smithereens...


	120. Roundhouse Kick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Chuck!

Makoto opened his eyes.

He currently found himself trapped in the classroom, lounging in his favorite desk. Beside said desk, a monokuma patiently stood.

"What do you want now, Junko?" the luckster inquired, only for the robot to laugh.

"I wanted to test out one of my new moves!" the robot answered and held his left foot out. He then spun around, kicking Makoto and killing him instantly.

"Oopsy."

Monokuma then walked out of the room, leaving the dead makoto alone...


	121. The Third Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a new guests joins our duo.

Makoto opened his eyes.

Instead of finding himself in the classroom, the luckster was currently snuggling up in a bed within his own 'room'.

"Okay then." he thought, quickly getting dressed while making sure that no one had planted any traps in his sleep. Once that was complete, he made his way into the classroom and sat down in his usual spot.

Upupupupu!"

Makoto cursed under his breath.

Standing before him was Monokuma, yet something about the robot bear seemed different.

"Why are you here?" Makoto accused, only for the bear to laugh once more.

"Because I'm now tied to this place somehow." the bear cheerfully answered, only for the luckster to sigh.

It was going to be a long day...


	122. Glitched pt 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone assumes the position.

Kyoushi took a deep breath.

As they took their positions at the pedestals, something felt off to her. As much as she wanted to believe none of the people around her did this, the hive queen knew otherwise. In a way, that was probably the hardest part about all of this.

"Just another day in paradise." Kyoushi thought, turning her attention to their headmaster.

"Now, let's get this trial started!" the flower announced and slammed his gavel down...


	123. Dimensional Pop-in #11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How fitting.

Makoto opened his eyes.

His classroom was far away now, with an unfamiliar hall of red and brown welcoming him in the place of it.

"I've been here before." he thought, waiting for the inevitable projectile to do him in. And yet, this mystical present never seemed to come. "Get on with it!"

Eventually, the kunai did reach him. Even if Makoto had to do it himself this time around...


	124. Change of Plans end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing off from chapter 115, shall we?

Makoto sighed.

It was one thing to be sitting with your enemy. It was another to be doing just that and having to be nice to said enemy.

"What? Makoto think Jestery is enemy?" Jestery announced and frowned. "And to think, Jestery thought she was being a good host."

Misa only rolled her eyes, turning her attention to Makoto.

"What?" the luckster remarked, only for a sharp pain to erupt from his head as everything began to swirl around...


	125. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3000 views...  
> Let's have some cake to that, shall we?

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

Makoto opened his eyes.

He found himself once more within the classroom, sitting at his favorite spot. At the very least, someone had left a nice-looking cake for him to enjoy.

"Well this is different." the luckster thought and looked around the room. He was probably searching for the proper utensils to eat this delicious treat, failing to realize the sheer weirdness for such a room to have what he was looking for.

Eventually, Makoto did finally realize that thought and returned to his desk. Once he had sat down, the luckster did something a lot of us have always wanted to do. He shoved his face into the cake, only to have a bear trap snap onto him...


	126. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which information finally gets to someone that it matters too.

Makoto sighed.

Having just met the newest guest to this place, the luckster just wanted to get hammered and go to bed. He probably would have, if there was any alcohol to be had at the moment.

Instead, Makoto made his way down the now lengthened hallway. Before, it had ended after the door to Misa's bedroom. Now, it extended slightly after, leading to a simple sliding door.

"I guess it's worth the shot." he thought, sliding the heavy door open. Inside, four blue-dot walls with a black and white tile floor welcomed him in. A variety of table and arcade games had been scattered about, ready to be used.

But, that was not he focused on the most. No, it was instead a simple white envelope laying right in front of him. Makoto picked it up and opened it, only to freeze.

Thought you were done, didn't you?


	127. Courageous Hope pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not again...

Makoto opened his eyes.

Instead of his usual abode, the luckster instead found himself within some hot springs.

"Better than the classroom, I guess?" he thought, making a quick glance down at himself and froze. "What the hell?

Instead of finding himself in his usual body, Makoto was now some other generic high school anime protagonist. At the very least, the culprit had left him a note to read.

Dear Makoto Naegi,

 

Sorry for getting you wrapped into this once more. But, you were the easiest one to grab.

-Victoria Arcana

He shoved the note into his pocket and sighed. While not how he had planned to spend his day, he could deal with it.


	128. Prom for Two?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is that time of year again. You know, that time when all the seniors ask out all the ladies if they want to go to a big over-hyped dance. Personally, I actually forget this was a thing. Oh well.

Makoto opened his eyes.

Instead of the classroom, the luckster found himself within a large open room.

"Okay then." he thought, only for his gaze to focus in on a Monokuma. "What do you want now, Monokuma?"

Monokuma only perked up and ran over to the boy, quite excited about something.

"There you are!" the robot announced and held a bouquet of flowers. "Would you be my date for prom?"

Makoto rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I'll have to pass." Makoto explained and Monokuma slammed the flowers into him, knocking the luckster into a nearby wall...


	129. Log!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ewoks!

Makoto opened his eyes.

Currently, the luckster found himself alone within a large open forest. At the very least, he didn't have to deal with Monokuma.

"Okay then." he thought and took a deep breath. For once, getting some fresh air didn't seem so bad...

Or would have, if a log hadn't slammed right through this chest...


	130. High Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4/20 everyone!

Makoto opened his eyes.

Once more, he found himself in the classroom, sitting at his favorite desk.

"What will it be this time?" he thought and made a quick glance around. Currently, a thick white haze hung within the room. "What the fuck?"

It then began raining down knives as orcs jumped out from nonexistent bushes. Following that, Junko and Monokuma started to force feed him cake while Maizono's rotting corpse had sex with him.

So, he did the natural thing to him and choked himself on a balloon animal.


	131. Courageous Hope pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Makoto...

Makoto sighed.

It was one thing to find oneself in a different franchise, it was another to have the former and have to deal with the jester.

"Oh, come on!" Jestery announced and placed a hand on Makoto's back. "Jestery isn't that bad, is she?"

Makoto didn't answer her and exited the hot springs. For now, he need some peace and quiet. Or would have, if the luckster hadn't been mobbed by a large group of people and creatures.


	132. Courageous Hope Pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then things get worse.

"There you are, Tai!" an orange furry dino announced and ran up to Makoto.

"Uh, hi?" Makoto answered as the other people pulled him into the pools. He was guessing he was Tai now, but who the heck could really know.

"Oh, it's you."

The luckster then turned around, finding a familiar blonde staring at him. It was going to be a long day.


	133. Explosive Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that time of year again! You know, when the US decides to test the shit out of you. Thankfully, I don't have to do any of that!

Makoto opened his eyes.

Once more, he was welcomed into his classroom,  sitting within his favorite desk.

"What will it be this time?" he thought, making a quick glance down at his paper. Once more, the dreaded test awaited him, ready to do battle against him. "How about, no."

Makoto then crumpled the paper up and ate it. At first, nothing really happened. Or was, until a loud ticking noise began to ring out from his stomach and his body parts was strewn about the room...


	134. Isle of Despair pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About time I continued this.

After exiting the airport, Makoto returned to the path.

For now, he would just to calm himself. After all, there was no use getting mad over this. The luckster would just need to continue on with his day as if nothin-

Before the author could finish his sentence, a baseball slammed into Makoto's back. He then turned around, finding some red-haired dude with a baseball bat.

"What was the meaning of that?!" Makoto accused, only for the dude to stare at him.

"Calm down, Makoto." the dude answered and dropped the baseball bat. "It was just an accident."

The luckster continued on once more, not even giving the other boy an answer...


	135. Courageous Hope pt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we finally leave the hotsprings.

Makoto took a deep breath.

It was one thing to just have Jestery here doing whatever she wanted too. It was another to have her and TK in one place with free reign over everything.

"What do you want?" he whispered, only for a smile to form on the blonde's face.

"Nothing much." TK answered and grabbed hold of Makoto. "Let's go."

The two then made their way out of the hot springs, heading towards a nearby convenience store...


	136. Paradox

Makoto opened his eyes.

Once more, he found himself in the familiar desk in the classroom. Yet, something felt off about.

"Hello me."

Makoto looked up, finding himself staring back at himself.

"Uh hi?" he answered and took a deep breath. While he wasn't sure how this entirely happened, it was slightly better than some of the other visitors to this stupid place. "So what brings you to my place?"

The copy of him stared back, confused by the very question.

"Your place?" Makoto #2 inquired and moved his head closer towards the first Makoto. "You got that wrong!"

"No, you got that wrong!"

A loud 'crunch' then came forth as everything folded upon itself...


	137. Dangerous candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He should have checked the label.

Makoto opened his eyes.

Once more, the classroom welcomed him in.

"What's it going to be this time?" he thought and took a deep breath, making a quick glance down at his desk. There, the luckster found a single piece of candy just sitting there. "That's it?"

Makoto then picked the candy up and ate it. At first, it seemed alright. Well, until everything suddenly went black...


	138. Chomp Chomp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chompcraft minigame in Bravely Second is a special sort of hell. Especially if you want you track #34.

Makoto opened his eyes.

As usual, it was the classroom that welcomed him in first.

"Bring it." he whispered and took a deep breath. This time, he would be ready for whatever the author could possibly throw at him.

"Chomp chomp!"

The luckster then turned around, finding a green turtle thing sitting at his feet.

"Hello?" he whispered, only for the creature to grab hold of his face and not let go...


	139. Courageous Hope pt 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Evil TK is less of an ass than usual.

Makoto took a deep breath.

While he wasn't entirely sure why Evil TK wanted to come over here, it was probably best to comply.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret, Makoto." TK whispered and grabbed hold of the luckster. "You can't tell anyone about what happened."

Makoto looked back with a confused glare.

"Why not?" Makoto accused, only for TK to sigh.

"Because it's the only way to not make things any more of a mess than they are."


	140. Back here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changing it up a little bit this time around as we return back to the land of Despair High.

Misa opened her eyes.

Instead of finding herself within the classroom with Makoto, the kunoichi instead found herself within a gray monotone hallway.

"It's different, I guess." she remarked and dashed into a darkened corner of the hall. "At least I'm back here temporarily."

Misa took a deep breath and looked down at the ground. She doubted anyone would show up to take her out. Even then, they would have had to know she was even there in the first place.

"What do we ha-" before this unknown voice could finish, Misa landed a kunai into their body.

"Well I guess that works." the kunoichi whispered and disappeared, possibly not ready to return to her second home. But some days, that's just how it is...


	141. Courageous Hope pt 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About time I started to wrap this up.

The rest of the trip passed blissfully for Makoto. Even if he didn't really know what was going on.

"Tai, are you alright?"

He turned around, finding some brown-haired girl standing before him.

"I guess." the luckster whispered, not even giving her any eye contact. "How about you?"

"Wonderful, of course!"

Makoto took a deep breath.

"How much longer do I have to suffer through this!" he thought and stormed off to 'his' room...


	142. Monokuma's Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be fun...

Makoto opened his eyes.

 

For once, the luckster found himself in his bedroom. Which to him, was probably a nice temporary change from the classroom.

"What to do, what to do..." he thought and made his way over to the door and headed out.

Outside, the hallway was in it's usual state of activity.

"Upupupu!"

Makoto turned around, finding Monokuma standing before him.

"What do you want now?" Makoto accused. All he wanted to do was relax, not deal with the stupid robot bear again. But, he would just have to deal with it.

"Nothing much." Monokuma answered and grabbed hold of the luckster, pulling the boy into his room. "I want to play with you!"


	143. Dress-up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we actually get to see Monokuma's room.

It didn't take them that long to reach Monokuma's room. Even then, Makoto didn't really enjoy being dragged along.

"Come on in!" the robot bear announced and flung Makoto inside.

"Did you have to do that?" Makoto responded and carefully got himself up, doing a quick check for broken. Thankfully, he managed to not break anything. "Yeah, good for me."

In many ways, Monokuma's room was quite different to Makoto's. While it was a large bedroom, there was no bed or nightstand. Heck, the only light in the room was hanging from the ceiling. A variety of dressers  and shelves lined the walls, filled to the brim with a variety of wigs, costumes and all sorts of make-up. Which made no sense, considering who the owner of the room is.

"I take offense to that!" Monokuma announced and heads towards one of his. "Aren't we all allowed to have hobbies?"

"Yeah, I guess." Makoto answered as he watched the bear get dressed up. "So who are you going to pretend to be?"

"Junko, of course!"

The luckster stares towards the camera and flips it off. In a way, the day just keeps getting longer...


	144. Dress-up end

Makoto took another deep breath.

For as much as he wanted to hate on his host for dragging him to this dress-up show, Monokuma's Junko outfit didn't look half bad. Even if it did seem kind of strange to see a Monokuma dressed up as Junko Enoshima.

"Thank for showing me, I guess?" he whispers and made his way to the door.

"Upupupupupu!"

Monokuma then appeared in front of him, blocking the exit once more.

"Now what?" Makoto accused, only for his captor to smile. "I don't get to leave, do I?"

Monokuma then nods and flings Makoto into a cabinet...


	145. Dimensional Pop-in #12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONE PUNCH!

Makoto opened his eyes.

Unlike usual, he found himself within a partially destroy city with a bright blue sky above.

"Better than the classroom, I guess?" the luckster thought and took a deep breath. "Nothing could poss-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a fist slammed into his head and launched him into the stratosphere...


	146. Courageous Hope pt 7

The rest of the day passed blissfully without incident.

But who was he kidding? That statement was completely the opposite of the truth. Partway through his day, he got dragged on some mission by TK.  All to help some people named 'Mimi" and Meiko'. Did they really need his help? After all, he wasn't supposed to be here at all.

"Oh well." Makoto thought and took a deep breath. There wasn't much use to dwelling on it at this hour. "I better get to sleep. After all, who knows what the author will throw at us tommorow."

Indeed, Makoto. Indeed...


	147. Three E's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist.

Makoto opened his eyes.

The classroom welcomed him back in, placing him in the familiar desk. 

"What is it going to be this time?" he taunted, quite confident in his abilities to survive whatever the author threw at him. The author did not answer, allowing the sparking sound in the background to do that for him. "That's it? I was expecting something more!"

The roof of the room was then lifted away, revealing a large chocolate eclair with a computer on it's head.

"I stand corrected." the luckster whispered as the monster grabbed hold and flung him out into dimensional space...


	148. Courageous Hope pt 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally wrapping this up.

The next day was a blur for the luckster.

Not much had really happened until the very end, where 'Joe' and 'Mimi' took the spotlight and did something. What they did or how they did it really mattered to him, since Makoto hadn't wanted to be here in the first place.

"It's over." the luckster thought and smiled. Soon, he would find himself back in his cozy classroom with Misa and Monokuma.

"Corpse Slap!"

Before Makoto could reminisce anymore, one of his dead bodies was slapped into him...


	149. An invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting, very interesting...

Makoto opened his eyes.

Instead of the classroom welcoming him in, it was his bed. In a way, it was kind of nice to change it up. Even if that still meant he had to die again.

"What is it now, author?" the luckster inquired and hoped to get some sort of response. But per usual, the author kept his mouth shut. "Fine then."

He turned his attention to his nightstand, doing a double take. A simple card laid there and awaited his opening. Cautiously, Makoto grabbed hold of the card and turned it over.

Makoto Naegi,

You have been invited to compete in the Advent of Champions Tournament.

Do you accept?

Yes or No

He stared towards the card for a couple of seconds, unsure of how to react to this. The luckster then dug through the drawers of the nightstand and eventually found a pen.

"Here goes." he whispered and circled 'yes'...


	150. Just another day in the classroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's like that one song, it's just another day in paradise.

Makoto opened his eyes.

Once more, the luckster found himself in the classroom, sitting in his favorite desk.

"What is it this time?" he thought and found another cake sitting on the desk. "Seriously, we're doing that again? No."

Makoto pushed the cake off of the table, only for a loud beeping sound to come forth from it. Before he could react to it however, ravenous man-eating cakes came down and chewed him to pieces...


	151. AoC stuff pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, the Advent of Champions tie-in begins...

Makoto opened his eyes.

The classroom was long gone now, having been replaced by an empty concrete tunnel.

"I guess it's different." he thought and noticed the sleeping bodies of Misa and Monokuma. "Wake up, sleepyheads."

Makoto gave both of them a slight kick, getting a glare from Monokuma and near miss from Misa.

"We're up!" Misa and Monokuma shouted as Makoto took a deep breath. "What do you need?"

"Were not in the classroom." Makoto whispered as he got blank expressions from his friends.

"No shit, sherlock." Misa whispered as she headed down the tunnel. Her two companions followed right behind, not at all ready for what was ahead for the trio...


	152. AoC stuff pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes meet their competitors.

Outside, they were first greeted by the far-off mountaintops covered in snow. Next in line were the evergreens, seemingly towering over the entire arena.

"It's different, I'll give you that." Makoto whispered as they stood outside their bay. "It's a nice change from the classroom."

Misa and Monokuma nodded in agreement and gazed over their current location. Compared to what stood outside of here, the arena seemed quite boring with sandstone walls and floor. Eleven other bays lined the round walls of the building, There, each of the participants stood by their respective ones.

"This doesn't look half-bad..." Misa whispered, only to be slapped by Makoto. "What's your problem?"

"He's here." Makoto whispered back and pointed to a blonde-haired boy. "Watch out for him."

"Why?" Monokuma inquired as a bullet whizzed over their heads.

"That's why."


	153. AoC stuff pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our heroes fight someone.

Makoto took a deep breath.

He had hoped he wouldn't meet him here, yet here stood the other boy.

"What do we have here?" Evil TK whispered as he holstered his gun. "I didn't expect all three of you to be out here."

Makoto didn't answer him, instead deciding to not answer the asshole's question. It was just easier that way. His partners on the other hand, didn't understand that concept though.

"Please go away." Misa snarled and pulled a kunai out. "I am more than ready to take you down."

"Oh, I'm so scared!" TK answered as he pulled his gun back out. "Don't make use this."

"I would like to see you try." Monokuma added and charged towards their opponent as TK fired his gun off. Somehow, the two objects then connected, with the robot bear coming out as the victor. "All-out attack!"

With that, they just charged him with everything they had and actually managed to defeat them. Somehow...


	154. AoC stuff pt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an airship screws things up.

After their 'victory' over TK, the trio returned to their bay.

"Well I guess that worked." Makoto whispered and took a deep breath. "Even if we weren't supposed to be fighting yet."

Neither of his companions answered him, instead focusing on playing patty cake for some reason. Even then, there wasn't really much to do at the moment. All they could really do was watch, hoping to god they could make it through the next round. But in the end, the next round never came. Well, if a giant airship hadn't torn through ten of the twelve bays.

"What the fuck over?" Misa added as they exited their bay once more...


	155. AoC stuff pt 5 end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things get wrapped up and the stage is set for the next part.

What followed afterwards, wasn't that interesting.

Nearly everyone had joined the fight, ready to take the airship down. The ones that hadn't were either dead of indifferent to the whole situation. Not that it would really change anything. They would still have take anything that appeared head-on.

"Let's do this." Makoto whispered as the three of them charged towards the airship. "There's no time to waste."

With that, a new feeling flooded their body. Maybe it was courage, maybe it was strength. Not that any of them cared enough to comprehend.

It didn't take them that long to take the opponent. After all, it was mostly running up and attempting to beat the shit out of him. Once that was out of the way, it was all over and stuff. No congratulations, no victory.  Just a thanks and everyone was on their way.

* * *

Makoto opened his eyes.

After so long, he found himself with the dark void. This time though, Misa and Monokuma were with him.

"Ready to do it?" Makoto inquired and the other two nodded. With that, he inserted the key in and they were teleported away...


	156. Aftermath: High Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't do drugs, kids. Just don't.

Yasuhiro took a deep breath.

It had been at least an hour before the drugs finally wore off, giving weedman some time to think.

"I guess I probably should check the lab again." he thought and cautiously approached the door, pulling it open after a few failed attempts. "What the-"

On the ground, the body of Makoto Naegi laid. Not that weedman really cared about that. No, he was much more focused on the contents on the table. In this case, a bunch of marijuana.

"Yes. This weed is perfect!" Yasuhiro announced and pulled some paper out, proceeding to make a joint. "Time to go home."

With that, he left the room and headed off to who knows where...

Winner!

Yasuhiro Hagakure


	157. Disgust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things I made at random are revealed to have been copied in DR3. After all, copying is the best form of flattery.

Makoto opened his eyes.

Per usual, he found himself in his favorite desk, located in the classroom. After making sure his body hadn't been messed with, Makoto got up from the chair and exited the room.

"What's it going to be today?" the luckster thought as he approached the door to the game room.

"They totally copied us!"

"It's just a coincidence!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

Makoto finally opened the door, revealing Misa and Monokuma arguing over something.

"What is it now?" Makoto whispered and his two roommates turned to face him.

"We've been copied in the new Dangan Ronpa anime!" Misa shouted and Makoto shook his head.

"And it matters, why?"

Both the ninja and the robot looked to each other, unsure how to answer.

"Because we did it first?" the duo finally answered and Makoto slammed the door shut.


	158. Glitched pt 14 end

With that, everyone took their place at their respective pedestals.

"Took you long enough, author." Kyoushi whispered. "One can easily get tired of waiting."

Yeah, whatever. You should probably be happy you didn't end up as a corpse.

With that out of the way, the trial finally began.

"So who died anyhow?" Shane shouted in the loud voice possible. "All I've been doing was eating candy and uh... playing with my toys!"

Kyoushi's gaze almost immediately focused on him, possibly curious of what he was hiding.

"So, what were you actually doing then?" the hive queen announced as she glared at the current witness. "After all, we have a dead body and one of you people murdered her! At least be more specific."

"That was all I was doing!" Shane answered and stuck his tongue out. "Why do you even care?!"

Because she's the protagonist of course. That's why.

"Sure." CS-1 answered and continued to babble into its arm. "In that case, you're the one who did it!"

Kyoushi stared towards the robot, wondering what the fuck was going on.

"But I was the one investigating the body!"

"Or so you claim!" Truti accused as the hive queen took a deep breath. "How do we not know you weren't the one who killed her!"

"Because if I had killed her, why would I even give a shit about this case?"

"True." one of the other students announced, not that their identity really mattered.

"Works for me!"  Deijīkuma announced and slammed his gavel down. "We'll just execute her!"

Kyoushi stared towards the daisy bear, unsure of how to react to this.

"Suit yourself then." she whispered and laughed. "Don't get yourselves killed for this."

With that, the SHSL Hive Queen was dragged into the execution chamber. There was no expression on her face as she focuses on her classmates.

"Let's give it everything we got!"

_Initiating Execution: The Queen Bee_

Kyoushi finds herself within some weird hive background. Surrounding her, is a massive swarm of drones and worker bees. She pulls a scepter out and the insects hone in on it.

"This is my wrath!"

With that, the bees inflicted her wrath upon the others and Kyoushi fell to the ground, her mission now 'complete'...


	159. Another Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kyoushi joins the group.

Kyoushi Mykuti opens her eyes.

Gone were the confusing halls of Glitched, having been replaced with the classroom.

"It's different I guess." the hive queen thought and took a deep breath, pulling herself out of the desk in the process and headed out the door. There, she casually made her way down the hall and occasionally gazed around her surroundings. "Here we go."

The hive queen pulled the door open and entered the room in front of her. Inside, Makoto, Misa and Monokuma were playing Go Fish.

"Oh hi." Makoto greeted and dealt some cards for their new arrival. "Welcome to this hellhole."

Kyoushi looked around for a few seconds and sat herself down. At the very least, she could tell her story...


	160. 4K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support.

Makoto opened his eyes.

Once more, he found himself sitting in his desk, trapped within the classroom. This time though, a monitor sat on top of the table. Strangely, it didn't looked to be connected at all.

"What is it going to be this time?" the luckster thought as the monitor suddenly kicked on. "No..."

Words could no describe what he saw there, but the results were absolute. Makoto Naegi now laid on the floor in a bloody heap. While not quite a quick death, it was quite a gruesome one.

I guess that's what he gets for watching in 4K...


	161. Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost that time...

For once in a blue moon, it was night within the classroom. Strangely, that meant complete darkness within a windowless 'building'.

"Perfect." a mysterious figure thought and took a deep breath. For as much as she didn't want to do this, it kind of had to be done. "Now, let's see which room he's in."

Our guest started her search off with the classroom, possibly expecting the luckster to still be up. Of course, she came up with nothing.

"Crap."

The next stop of course, was the game room. Like the classroom though, there wasn't anyone there. Heck, it even looked tidy by her standards. Of course, that left the bedrooms.

"I'll find you now..." she thought and opened the door, finding herself staring down the barrels of four pistols. "Jestery loses this time, doesn't she?"

"Surprise." Makoto whispered as he watched the jester teleport away. A few seconds later though, the world went black...


	162. Hopeful Times pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins once more...

Makoto took a deep breath.

"What do you want now?" He inquired as the luckster stared towards Jestery.

"It's time." Jestery answered as a grin formed on her face. "And for the record, Makoto and co. have no choice."

Everyone that wasn't Jestery groaned, possibly not wanting to deal with the prankster.

"Fine." Kyoushi added as a circle appeared under their feet. "I guess we could do it."

"Wonderful!"

With that, the world began to spin around...


	163. Change of Pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been a while.

I don't own danganronpa.

* * *

Misa opened her eyes.

Once more, the ninja found herself in the classroom.

"Wonderful." she thought and took a deep breath, making a quick examination of her surroundings. While it all looked the same as before, something felt off. But, she couldn't figure out what that may possibly be. "What is it going to be this time?"

Misa then stepped out of her desk, only to hear a loud 'click'. What followed, was a barrage of spears shooting up and impaling the ninja... 


	164. Hopeful Times pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the dear internet chapter

Once the swirling had finally stopped, the foursome opened their eyes.

Gone was the 'comfort' of the classroom, having replaced with an apartment.

"Okay then." Misa whispered as she and Makoto watched their fellow classmates make a beeline to the couch. "Don't get too comfy. Who knows what could even happen here."

The robot bear and the hive queen just look at her, possibly unsure of whether or not to take that statement at face value. For as unpredictable this world possibly was, it probably wouldn't be that huge of a deal this time around. All they needed to do was house-sit while Makoto did some stuff with the actual cast. This being the digitalverse though, the activity would be anything but that. But what do I know?

"Please shut up." Makoto added and took a deep breath. Once more, he would have to face these monsters. For as much as things changed, some things just never did change...


	165. Hopeful Times pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we check back in with Makoto's harem and see how they're doing.

Kyoushi took a deep breath.

Makoto was currently gone, leaving the three of them to their own devices. Which in their case, meant relaxing and watching TV.

"Ugh..." the former hive queen announced, returning to her attention to the TV. While there wasn't really anything good on, it was better than sitting around and doing nothing. "This wasn't what I pictured as a 'vacation'.

"What's wrong?" Misa inquired, only for Kyoushi to ignore her. "Hey!"

The ninja then got up her seat and walked over to Kyoushi, grabbing hold in the process. What followed, was one hive queen attempting to fly. And by fly, I mean fall with some form of style.

"Aww..." Monokuma whispered and quickly found himself in the same situation.

Per usual, it was going to be another long day...


	166. Hopeful Times Pt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which nothing gets done as we reach the climax...

Makoto took a deep breath.

Somehow, he and his 'harem' had managed to get a day out on the town. Even if that meant taking along the cat dino thing.

"So how have things been with you guys?" the luckster inquired, only for Kyoushi to glare at him. "What's wrong, now?"

"You left us trapped in a burning building!" Kyoushu answered, seemingly ready to take on Makoto. "We could have nearly died!"

Makoto gave the hive queen a confused look and sighed. For as much as he wanted to trust the hive queen, something told him that wasn't quite the case. It was probably more likely that 

"Makoto!"

The luckster turned around, finding one of his friends and their partner before him.

"What now?"


	167. Hopeful Times Pt 5 end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things get 'confusing'.

What followed was an awkward battle between a bunch of people and a weird cat thing that had a vengeance for them.

It was the sort of thing that seemed so petty, yet so major to those involved. And so, Makoto and his harem fought. While they weren't that huge of a threat, the foursome helped in whatever ways they could.

Even if that meant having to watch Monokuma invigorate battlers while cosplaying Sayaka. That was an interesting sight to behold.

"We did it, everyone." Makoto whispered as they watched their threat dissipate into nothingness. What followed though, was a portal just appearing from nowhere. So of course, they did the natural thing that came to mind with these sorts of things. They ran right into it, finding themselves in some other world.

How exactly they managed to do such a thing is beyond me.

.

"Okay then."

Once more, our heroes found themselves standing in place near the portal. This time though, they instead decided to wait a few seconds. And then they headed through, only to find themselves in a different world.

Somehow, this was the proper way to end this. Don't ask me why.


	168. Rule 63 pt 3 end

In the time between Rule 63 pt 2 and 3, very little had changed for Makoto.

She was still stuck on the same floor, with very few of her questions actually answered. It was as if this was all one big joke that everyone other than her seemed to get.

"I demand answers, author!" Makoto announced, only to get no response from him. She took a deep breath and returned back to what she had originally been doing. In this case, that had been meditating over the idea of food. Hunger seemed to be always a constant threat, never quite seeming to leave her. "Please, end my suffering..."

Offscreen, the mastermind couldn't even watch. They too had succumbed to hunger, leaving what little was left of them to someone who may possibly find them.

And yet, that was the fate they unintentionally brought upon them. Funny how that works...


	169. Isle of Despair end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A loose end tied up.

Makoto Naegi was dead.

This was considered pretty small news on the island, with his loss not really that important.

To most of them, he was just a name. To the few that had met him, they were happy about his departure.

"Oh well." a figure whispered as they stared over the body. "You're almost there. Just a little bit longer and you'll reach your goal."

The person then pulled a key out and flung it onto the dead Makoto.

"You earned it, asshole."


	170. Visitors pt 1

Makoto opened his eyes.

Unlike usual, the luckster found himself in his bed. Usually, he took this as a sign of a peaceful time. Yet, something told him that today wouldn't be that way.

"What wi-"

Before Makoto could even finish his sentence, Jestery appeared.

"Please leave." he whispered and got out of his bed. Of course, Jestery took this as an opportunity to stuff two bodies under the sheets. "Are you even listening?!"

 "Nope!" Jestery announced and cracked a smile. "All I ask of you and your friends is take you keep some visitors occupied. Deal?"

Makoto only sighed, giving the jester a slight nod. As much as he wanted to go full auto on her, right now didn't seem like the best time for that.

For now, he and his 'harem' would just have to roll with it...


	171. Visitors pt 2

Makoto took a deep breath.

As much as another hiatus was nice, it left him and his 'harem' stuck for a bit. Thankfully, they were able to keep themselves alive. But, they still hadn't found their supposed visitors yet.

"Liar." Misa whispered and took a deep breath. "After such a long hiatus, how would you be able to know that?"

The author didn't answer, choosing instead to let the characters to figure it out themselves.

"Wonderful." Monokuma whispered as he displayed his latest cosplay, Himiko Yemeno from DRV3. How he managed to do that is beyond me, especially with V3 not even existing within this multiverse technically. But I digress.

Of course, that left actually finding the supposed 'visitors'.

"Do you guys have any snacks? We're kind of hungry." a loud screechy voice announced, solving that problem... 


	172. Visitors pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Makoto and company discuss their options.

A 'month' had passed since we last saw our heroes.

In that time, four visitors had made themselves at home inside the classroom.

"We really should get rid of them." Kyoushi whispered as Makoto paced around the game room. "Maybe if we do that, you'll be free from this place."

Makoto didn't answer, choosing instead to continue pacing around.

"Kyoushi's right." Misa added. "We can't just let them be here forever."

"I know." Makoto answered and stopped pacing, only to stare at the floor. "It doesn't make it easier. I'm just not sure what's the best option is at the moment."

"It's been a month." Monokuma added, now cosplaying as Teruteru Hanamaru. "We have to draw the line eventually."

The luckster took a deep breath and exited the room. Maybe this time, he would actually deal with the problem...


	173. Visitors pt 4 end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things come to an 'end' and one gets down to their final life.

Makoto took another deep breath.

It was one thing to stay in his home without his 'permission'. It was another to barge right in, eat all their food and leave everything a mess.

"You guys need to leave." the luckster explained, having somehow managed to gather all the visitors. "I don't care if your master is awake or not, this my space."

"We refuse!" the visitors answered, watching as Makoto pulled his gun out.

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"No." one of them answered as a stream of bullets filled the room. "We heard you loud and clear."

In retrospect, it may have seemed like a stupid thing to do. And yet, it was a necessary for all of them.

"Ugh..." a pair of voices announced. "What happened?"

~

Makoto Naegi opens his eyes.

Unlike usual, he and his harem found themselves within the black void standing before the large door from oh so long ago.

"Wonderful." he thought and looked down at his hand. Within it, was a small key. The others did the same, finding a similar object.

"What do we do with these?" Misa whispered, only to watch Makoto approach the door and place his key in. "Oh."

"Intriguing." Kyoushi whispered and followed Makoto's lead, inserting her key as well.

"I guess it's worth a shot." Monokuma whispered, now dressed as Junko Enoshima. Of course, he inserted his key in as Misa did the same.

With that, the door swung open and they headed through...

.

Endgame: Dangan Ronpa: Alternate Worlds reached.

Endgame 8/10 achieved.


End file.
